The hogosha's niece
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Skye had always hoped that Aunt April would get her big story but she never expected to get involved in a big way. based on the tmnt 2014 movie.
1. Skye's profile

Name: Skye Aurora Winters

Age: 15

Hair colour: reddish brown

Eye colour: blue with a grey ring

Height: 5.2 ish

Appearance: cream complexion, faint spattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose (she's based on Georgie Henley who's in the cover)

Family members 

Mother: Robyn Winters (deceased)

Father: Luke Winters (deceased)

Aunt and guardian: April O'Neil

Pets: a turtle named Clyde

Best friend: Charlotte Blake

Favourite food: pizza

Favourite past time: sketching, watching TV and listening to music.

School: Eleanor Roosevelt High School


	2. anniversary

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been stuck on how to move this story forward. As most definitely don't want to give up on the story, I have decided to rewrite it. Most of the original content will still be there but there will be new stuff as well. **

**One thing I will ask though, do you want me to keep teen Casey in my story? That's just a thing I've been debating as there was an adult Casey Jones in the sequel. Let me know in a review or you can PM me. **

**Before I get into the new 1****st**** chapter I just want to thank to the following people for following/faving my story: **

**MidnightMemories4Eva**

**basecannon**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior**

**hollybunch95**

**grapejuice101 **

**Pharaohyamifan**

**MonkeyGirl13**

**Eeirany**

**twilight-sweden**

**NightWindAlchemist**

**airam23**

**TheLightFairyHearts **

**TMNTGirl21155 **

**Shannon the chameleon**

**Mai'shardstyle **

**murphy9202**

**Sesflynn**

**Freddie4153 **

**camsam17**

**SailorSedna052**

**Midnightblackangel**

**lynnenikko666**

**Tari Luinwe**

**Moon Angel90**

**waterpixie131**

**MisstressofAwesomeness**

**hannyb16**

**XxRikela-chanxX**

**The Evo Girl**

**ChojisGirl**

**Random2Friends**

**Kagz419**

**MssrMoony-Padfoot**

**Skittlexninja**

**BlackArtWhiteVoice**

**Designation CrimsonSong**

**Glittering-Red-Rose **

**TMNTLOVER18**

**Dragonman109**

**MYSTERYGEEK**

**MvDanie**

**fictionalminds**

**TheLadyOfSouls **

** 80**

**NobleSilverShadow**

**Lyric Dreams**

**invula1**

**macromea**

**ParadoxPoet**

**PunkedUpBrain**

**Aria Grimm**

**Just2aw3s0me**

**Werewriter2020 **

**ChelleNorlund **

**xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx**

**AprilDaniel**

**Rosalie2096 **

**DarkMoon010**

**lilmisscherryontop**

**MissBookFan**

**keller75863548274483 **

**I also want to thank all of you who reviewed as well.**

* * *

15 year old Skye strolled through the grave yard carrying a bouquet of flowers. She stopped in front of one particular headstone. It was a simple one made of grey granite. The once pristine surface was now slightly cracked and covered in patches of moss. The words carved into the stone still visible although it was fading. It read:

**_Here lies _**

**_Robyn Winters_**

**_Luke Winters _**

**_Loving parents _**

**_Gone but not forgotten _**

Skye closed her eyes thinking about that day, the one which had completely turned her life upside down. Her father had been driving back into the city after taking his family to visit his parents who lived in the Hamptons. A speeding car was going the wrong way up the road in an attempt to escape the police. In order to avoid being hit, Luke had swerved. Unfortunately the other car hit the side of his vehicle sending it through the barrier of the bridge and into Newtown Creek. Skye often had nightmares about being stuck in the slowly sinking car especially when it was coming up to the anniversary of her parent's deaths.

The teen opened her eyes taking several breaths to calm herself before she spoke. "Hey mom. Hey dad. Sorry I haven't been around in a while. I've been busy with school. It's going fine by the way. I'm managing to keep my grades up. Aunt April is doing great but she still misses you guys" Skye wiped away some tears "12 years. I honestly can't believe it. I keep thinking one of these days you're both going to walk through the apartment and then I remember. I just…" she took a shaky breath and continued "I just wish that you were here. Because I miss you so very much! I know I've got to be strong for April as she is being strong for me" Skye raised a hand to her lips, kissing it before placing her hand onto the cold stone. "I love you, mommy and daddy", she said. Skye stood there with silent tears running down her face. After a moment of crying, she managed to compose herself for the journey back to the apartment.

* * *

The apartment itself was a modest size. It was a two bedroom place with a bathroom, kitchen/dining room and a living room. Skye lived there with her mother's younger sister April O'Neil who became her guardian. The woman had done the best she could in raising her niece. It wasn't easy taking care of a youngster and having a job but April managed. As Skye grew older, she learned to appreciate everything her aunt had done for her.

Skye sighed and shrugged off her jacket. As April was absent when she returned, the teen assumed that she'd been called into work despite it being her day off. Skye wandered to her bedroom to see if she could focus long enough to get some homework done. Her room was a reasonable size, the walls a pastel blue colour. Well, what you could see of it was. Most of the four walls had movie posters and her sketches covering it. When she was little, she would spend many hours drawing. It helped her mind to focus on something else besides losing her parents. Skye had found her coping mechanism and April encouraged it. As years went on, her coping mechanism slowly developed into a hobby. One she'd gotten relatively good at.

Before getting started on her homework, Skye checked on her pet turtle Clyde whose home sat on a table that was against the wall opposite her bed. "Hey little buddy", she said. Skye laughed as the red eared slider seemed to perk up at the sound of her voice and look at her expectantly. "All right I'll get you something", the teen said. She went to the kitchen and got some left over pizza crust. Clyde chomped the dry food happily. He closed his eyes in contentment after Skye started to gently stroke his head when she'd gotten him out of his tank. She popped him back into his tank and sat down at her desk.

Occasionally Skye would look over at the tank to see what her pet was up to. Sure Clyde wasn't a cat or dog, their building had rules against those, Skye still loved him all the same. She made sure to take really good care of the smallest member of the family.

When April came back later, she found her niece sketching at her desk listening to music. She smiled and quietly closed the door. April knew how hard today was on the teen, it was hard on her too. She took off her yellow jacket and went to the phone to order their dinner.


	3. attack in the rain

**Thanks to WintersFortune, cheergirl101 for following/faving my story. **

**Cat girl (Guest): hey girl! (hugs back) I'll definitely will check out your stories. Really glad you love this story. **

**ChelleNorlund had told me that she would like to see adult Casey in this story instead of teen Casey. So what do people think? Adult Casey? Teen Casey?**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me", Skye grumbled as it started to rain as she walked home from her best friend Charlotte's house two days later. She didn't have her coat with her as the weather report stated there wasn't going to be any rain. _Well Mr Weatherman looks like you were wrong _she grumpily thought pulling up the hood of her blue zip-up hoodie. Skye quickly walked not wanting to get too wet on her journey home. The teen ducked down an alley hoping that it would get her home quicker.

_Oh great_ she thought when she ran into a dead end. Skye turned around and started back the way she came. "Oh come on!" she exclaimed as a white truck was being reversed down the alleyway effectively trapping her. Skye slipped behind a dumpster as three guys got out of the vehicle. She screwed her nose up as she felt a sneeze coming on. Skye tried to stop herself but she couldn't.

"Achoo!"

"What was that?" one of them asked. Skye put a hand over her mouth preying that they wouldn't find her. No such luck as the dumpster was pulled away revealing the teen. "Look what we have here boys", the Skinny one said. The man with the moustache grabbed her and her yanked her to her feet.

"What shall we do with her?" moustache asked.

"You could let me go?" Skye suggested "I saw nothing and I won't say anything, I promise".

"Sorry kid but that isn't an option", skinny said "put her in the van".

"No!" Skye shouted struggling the moustache's grip. "Somebody help! Please!" she yelled as she was dragged to the van. Skinny and headband had opened the back doors. Skye let out a scream as loud as she could as she was being thrown in the van. She lunged for the doors as they were slammed shut. Skye smacked the door as hard as she could with her shoulder but it wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath and decided to kick at it instead. Skye fell back as van shook as something hit it.

She could hear the three men yelling outside the van. Then there was two more successive thuds which made the van shake again twice. Skye sat there listening but all she could hear was the patter of rain on the van rooftop.

There sound of metal creaking and one of the van doors opened a little. Skye pushed it open and hopped out of the van. The three thugs were unconscious on floor. Next to them was a shiny object. Skye picked it up, it was some sort of small blade. The teen looked around for the person who'd saved her but apart from the three thugs that were on the floor, there wasn't anyone else. She didn't know that her rescuer was on the roof watching her. Skye pocketed the knife and hurried home, thankful that the rain had stopped. As she made her way to the building that held the apartment which she and April resided in, she was unaware of the figure that was following over the rooftops.

When Skye got up the next day, she was please to discover that she was feeling fine. _Thank goodness for that_ she thought as she got up. "Morning April!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning. You seem awfully happy today"

"Why not? I feel good"

"Are you feeling alright? You don't feel sick?" April asked putting a hand to her niece's forehead. Skye pushed her hand away.

"Aunty I feel fine. Besides I hardly ever get sick, you know that"

"That doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You're not invincible Skye"

"I know. That would be a cool thing to have though", the teen said tucking into her cereal. After she'd finished, she grabbed her backpack and cycled to school.

* * *

"Hey little red", Charlotte said coming up to her friend as she was getting off her bike.

"Hey goldilocks"

"Thanks for letting me know that you got home", the blonde said walking up the steps to the entrance with Skye.

"Yeah sorry about that. I meant to"

"I understand. It would've just been nice to know that my best friend got home safe. You could've gotten into trouble!"

"Charlotte you sound just like my aunt", Skye groaned.

"Sorry for worrying about your safety. I won't bother next time", Charlotte said crossly.

"Charlotte wait!" Skye called as her friend stormed off down the corridor. "Charlotte. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to moan at you. I am grateful that you worry about me", she said when she caught up to her friend.

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely"

Charlotte looked at her friend's face trying to see if she really did mean it. "Apology accepted little red. Come on we better get our books for class before we're late".

At lunch time the two girls sat out by the tree as it was reasonable weather. "What's that you're sketching?" Charlotte asked watching her friend draw. Skye turned her pad around to show her. "It's a knife. Funny thing for you to draw", Charlotte commented looking at it.

"You know me. I get inspiration from all sorts of things"

Charlotte studied it "I think i've seen those things before"

"Really? Where?" Skye asked surprised.

"My brother Tim. He's a huge fan of all that ninja stuff. I don't understand why"

"So it's a ninja knife? Do you know its name?"

Charlotte shook her head "no but I can ask Tim after school for you", she said taking a photo of that sketch.

"Oh, look who it is the two losers", a voice said and Skye internally groaned. It belonged to one of the resident bullies in her class, Brad.

"Where's your better half today Brad?" Skye asked. She was sick and tired of his and Sam's persistent bullying. However, Skye was able to give as well as she got especially when her best friend was being bullied.

"He'll be here. You know that you're sitting by our tree"

"Really?" Skye asked. She turned to her friend "did you know that Charlotte?"

"Nope", Charlotte replied. Skye got up and circled the tree searching the bark.

"I can't see your name or Sam's on this tree. I think it's safe to say that this isn't your tree", Skye said leaning against it.

"Well I suppose this isn't yours then either?" Brad said snatching up her sketch book from the floor. "Sadly this is yours", he said not too carefully flicking through it "these are rubbish", he said before dropping it on the floor "oops".

Brad looked at Skye who was trying not to get mad at what he just did. "Aw you gonna cry Winters? Why don't you cry to your mommy? Oh wait you don't have a mom or a dad do you Winters? They're dead. They left poor little Skye all alone"

"She's not alone. She's got me", Charlotte said putting her arm around Skye "Now leave", she ordered. Thankfully Brad did. "Don't let him get to you Skye", she said to her friend who ducked out from under her arm to pick up her fallen dumped sketch book.

"I know Char, it's just hard because I hate him", Skye said ticking her book away in her back.

"You and me both"

Later…

Charlotte texted Skye and told her what her brother said about the knife she'd drawn. Skye texted her back with 'thanks'. She then pulled the Kunai out of her drawer where she had hidden it. "My rescuer is a ninja", she said turning it over in her hands. _Ninja's in New York. That would be one heck of a story. _


	4. meet Cody Jones

**Thanks to MegMoo for following/faving my story. **

**The Silvernote: thank you. **

**ChelleNorlund: thanks. **

"Morning Auntie", Skye said after she emerged from her room dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning Skye", April said pouring out some cereal for them both "How did the studying go last night?" she asked.

"Pretty well", Skye lied. Her aunt had caught her trying to slip out so she told her that she was going to Charlotte's to study. In truth she was going to the alleyway where last night's incident took place to leave the kunai and a thank you note for her mysterious rescuer. The teen didn't know if he or she would even go back there but she hoped he/she would. "Oh is that the time? I'd better hurry. Don't want to be late", Skye said after looking at the clock. She quickly ate her breakfast and then grabbed her bag from her room. "See you later Auntie", Skye said kissing her aunt of the cheek before running out the door.

* * *

~school~

"You think this new story April is working on could be her big break?" Charlotte asked after Skye told her about it. April had told her about a theft of an electronics warehouse which she believed was done by the Foot Clan who'd been responsible for a string of thefts recently. Skye hoped that her Aunt was right but she knew April's boss required more evidence which April was lacking.

"I really hope so. She needs one", Skye said.

"Move out of the way!" a boy and a girl shouted as they whizzed passed on their skates.

"Watch it!" Skye exclaimed after him as the boy nearly sent her flying.

"That's Cody and Angel Jones for you", Charlotte said shaking her head.

"You know them?" Skye asked.

"Unfortunately. The Jones twins are in my brother's class. According to Tim, Cody is the class joker. Never takes school seriously. The only thing he's interested in is hockey", Charlotte explained.

"What about Angel?" Skye asked walking down the corridor with her friend.

"She's a little better than her brother", Charlotte replied. They reached their maths class and settled down at neighbouring desks. The rest of morning passed by with no issues. It was only when it came to lunch that the trouble started.

"You wanna eat outside or in the cafeteria?" Charlotte asked

"Outside as it's a nice day. If that's ok with you?"

"Sure. I'm gonna get some food. I'll meet you under the usual tree"

"Ok see you in a bit", Skye said walking out to the tree the two teens generally sit under when the weather was good. While waiting for her friend Skye got out her sketch book. She was part way through sketching an image of Clyde when two shadows cast over the page making her look up. It was Brad and Sam. "Came to tell me that I'm sitting by your tree again Brad?" Skye asked.

"Nope", Brad replied and Sam snatched the book from her hands.

"Nice scribbles Winters. Aw how cute you drew a turtle", he said looking at the page.

"Give it back", Skye asked standing up.

"You want this back? You're going to have to make us Winters", Brad replied. Sam tossed him the book. They played catch over her head while Skye tried to grab it.

"Come on Winters you can do better than that", Brad taunted. The book was smacked out of his hand by a hockey stick.

"Jones", Brad growled turning to him.

"Back off Jones this doesn't concern you", Sam put in.

"It does when you start bullying people. Now get beat it", Cody said holding his hockey stick tightly in his hand.

"You gonna have to make us Cody", Brad replied.

"With pleasure". The three boys moved closer to one another.

"No!" Skye exclaimed pushing her way through and planting herself in the middle.

"Looks likes somebody's found their courage"

"You gonna let a girl take all the hits?" Sam mocked

"No", Cody said trying to step around Skye. She blocked his way "move", he said to her.

"No. you can't start a fight here. Mr Kirby is watching", she said pointing to where the one of the PE teachers stood not too far away looking straight at them.

"Maybe next time Jones", Sam said

"See you in class Winters", Brad added and they sauntered off.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've taken them"

"They would have pounded you to the ground! I was just trying to stop the fight before it got started"

"Look sweetheart. I don't need you to look out for me besides you should be thanking me. If I didn't come along and stopped them they would've kept going"

"Sweetheart? I'm not your sweetheart"

"Ok fine but I'm still waiting for that thank you"

"You're not getting a thank you. You weren't exactly grateful when I prevented the fight. Maybe you should thank me first", Skye retorted.

"You-I oh forget it!" Cody said and stormed off. He stalked past Charlotte grumbling.

"Boys", Skye muttered picking up her sketch pad from the ground and brushed of the grass and dirt.

"What was Cody doing here?" she asked

"Sam and Brad was throwing my sketch book about and he stepped in. They nearly had a fight but I managed to stop it. He wasn't very grateful for me doing that in fact he all but demanded that I thank him!"

"Like I said. That's Cody Jones for you. At least you won't have to talk to him again", Charlotte said.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any incident. "I'll see you tomorrow", Charlotte said

"Actually you won't. Teacher training day. Remember?"

"Oh of course! Can't believe I forgot that. Well I'll see you the day after then"

"Yeah see you", Skye said and her friend walked over to the bus. Skye wandered over to where her bike was locked up. She was strapping on her helmet and was about to cycle off when Cody stepped out in front of her. "I don't want to talk to you", Skye said.

Cody put his hands on the bike handles to stop it from moving. "Let go of my bike", Skye said.

"Listen"

"Let go of my bike!" Skye repeated again giving the handles a tug.

"Skye I want to tell you something"

"How do you know my name?"

"Tim mentioned that you where his sister's friend. Anyway I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier"

"Ok is that all? If it is then can you let go of the bars?"

"No. the reason I was there when the two idiots were teasing you was that I wanted to ask you something. My grades in math aren't great"

"No big surprise there", Skye said recalling what Charlotte said to her that morning. Cody pretended not to hear her.

"As I was saying my math grades aren't great and my teacher said in order for me to continue playing hockey I need to get my grades up. He told me that I needed a tutor and assigned me to you"

"He what?"

"You signed up to be a tutor and so you're tutoring me!" Cody replied grinning

"No"

"No?"

"No. I won't tutor you. Get your sister to do it", Skye said yanking the bike so suddenly that Cody let go. As he watched her ride off, Angel came up to him.

"So is she gonna tutor you?"

"Nope"

"Should've asked nicely little brother"

"I did and we're the same age Angel"

"But girls mature faster than boys", she pointed out.

* * *

"Auntie I'm home!" Skye called as she entered their home "April! You here?" she called again. There was no answer from her Aunt. Skye dropped on her bag in her room and checked on Clyde. "Hey there little dude, you hungry?" she asked picking him up. She took him to the kitchen and set him down in a pasta dish so that he wouldn't accidentally fall the table. Skye got out his shredded Lettuce and place several pieces in the bowl with him. She then got out her sketch book to finish her sketch she'd started at lunch that day.

"Skye I'm home!" she heard April call some time later.

"I'm in the kitchen", Skye called back.

"You making Clyde Soup?" April asked seeing the turtle in the dish.

"I'd never eat Clyde! I didn't want him falling off the table so I put him in a dish", Skye replied.

"How was school?" April asked sitting down on a stool.

"Meh it was ok. Just a normal day"


	5. bring your niece to work day

"Seriously Aunt April why do I have to go with you to work? I'm old enough to stay here by myself", Skye complained after her aunt told her that she had to go with her while she did an interview. She wanted to stay home in order to do her remaining homework.

"Skye Aurora Winters this is not up for discussion. You are coming with me and that is final", April said firmly. Skye rolled her eyes at her aunt's use of the 'authority' card but she still got her jacket and sketch book regardless and followed her out the door.

"Morning April", Vernon Fenwick said straightening up from where he leant against the news van. His spirits were dampened when he saw that April's niece was with her.

"Morning Vern. I'm bringing Skye along with us today. I hope that's ok. I don't want her to be alone in the apartment", April explained.

"Of course it's ok. How are you today Skye?" he asked politely. Skye could see right through it of course. She knew that he didn't want her there any more than she did.

"Oh I'm just peachy Fenwick", Skye sarcastically replied getting into the back of the News Van. After a short detour at the docks where April was trying to get some information on a break in by the Foot Clan, they set up for their interview with a sports celebrity. Skye stayed in the back on the van with the back door open while April did her interview. She happened to look up while was sketching to see her aunt jumping up and down on a mini trampoline. Skye just shook her head with a smile on her face. _Poor Aunt April. She's always wanted to do a story on something more interesting than weight loss _she thought.

"Hey, you looked good out there Aunt April", Skye said when they came over after completing their segment.

"I just wish it was something better. I didn't go through journalism school for that", April grumbled putting on her yellow jacket.

"I take it the other story didn't pan out?" Skye asked recalling the story April told her a couple of nights ago.

"Sadly no", April said sounding dejected.

"You need to have patience my young padawan. Something good is bound come your way sooner or later", Skye said trying to cheer her aunt up. April cracked a smile

"You think so?" she asked sounding half hopeful

"Of course. The force is strong with you"

"You watch way too much TV", Vern commented as he piled all the equipment in the van.

"I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to watch too much TV", Skye retorted closing the back doors of the van. Vernon then dropped April and Skye off at their apartment. The teen immediately went to her room to get stuck into her homework. Around lunch April had to drag her niece away from her desk to get her to eat. "April I wanted to finish those worksheets first", the teen grumbled.

"You can go back to it after you've eaten" with that Skye ate quicker. The second she'd finished, the teen hurried straight back to her room. April was glad to see that her niece was so willing to do her homework.

* * *

Skye managed to complete what work she had a couple of hours before April called her again, this time for dinner. "Alright what do you want for dinner?" April asked looking in the fridge.

"With your cooking skills it's probably best that we order in", Skye suggested going over to the drawer of menus.

"Hey! I can cook!"

"Really? Name one meal you didn't burn", Skye asked turning to her Aunt. April struggled to come up with an answer.

"Ha! I knew it. You can't come up with an answer", Skye said smugly.

"Just pick a place we can order from", April replied pretending to be annoyed with her smug niece but in fact was smiling.

"Here you go", Skye said handing over a menu.

"Pizza?" April asked raising a brow.

"What? I like pizza so does Clyde".

"You shouldn't be feeding pizza to your pet turtle"

"He likes pizza. I only feed him the crust"

"You can carry on doing that as long as you don't make him ill. Clyde is your responsibility. Now what Pizza do you want?"

"Small margherita pizza please"

* * *

"Are you going to follow up on the leads you got down at the docks this morning?" Skye asked while they ate.

"No. I don't think they going to go anywhere"

"Really? You not pursing a story any further? I find that hard to believe. This could be your big break but if you are going back to the docks will you please be careful? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you not the other way around", April said "you don't have to worry about me. It only going to be some follow up questions"

"At this hour of the evening? Of course I'm going to worry. It's not exactly safe out there by yourself"

"When did you start acting like a grown up?"

"When I started going to work with you on weekends. I pick up things at your work place", Skye explained.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. If it'll make you feel any better I'll have the gps on my phone switched on so you can see where I am". They ate the rest of the pizza in silence.

Once the boxes had been thrown away, April prepared to go out. "I'm going to try and not be too late. Don't wait up for me as you've got school tomorrow", she said giving her niece as kiss on her forehead before leaving. Skye spent about a couple of hours sketching in her room. She then had a quick shower, getting into her Pyjamas. The teen sat on the couch with Clyde and waited for her Aunt to come home. She watched the dot which passes as April's phone on the GPS tracker she had on her own mobile. Hours passed and she felt her eyelids droop. Despite her best efforts to stay awake she'd fallen asleep on the couch with Clyde.

April came back into the apartment to find her niece fast asleep on the couch with Clyde resting on her stomach. She smiled at the sight _she hasn't done that in a while _the 28 year old thought as she carefully put the turtle back into his home then shook her niece awake.

"Hm?" Skye said sleepily

"Let's get you into bed", April said. She guided her half asleep niece into her room without bumping into anything. As soon as Skye's head hit the pillow she was out. April turned off the light and closed the door.


	6. Evil Dodgeball

**Thanks to Madama Crimson for following my story.**

**ChelleNorlund: thanks. April and Skye will be meeting the turtles eventually. **

**Cat girl (Guest): yeah sorry. Hopefully this one will be a little better. Thanks for bringing Sherlock along. Could you bring Raph along with you next time? I liked getting his opinions on the last version. **

**MegMoo: yes she has had a tough life. You really think they could've done with me when the made the movie? I'm flattered. Thank you.**

* * *

"What happened last night?" Skye asked the next morning as she and April ate their breakfast.

"I saw a Foot Clan attack"

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Skye asked concerned.

"I'm fine. You should've seen it Skye. Foot Clan soldiers everywhere then suddenly this guy comes out of nowhere and fights them off", April replied sounding excited.

"Did you get a picture of the guy?" Skye asked her Aunt's excitement rubbing off on her. She wondered if the guy April saw was the same one who rescued her a few nights ago.

"No but I did get a picture of a symbol he left behind", April said showing it to her "I know I've seen it somewhere before but I can't remember where".

"Maybe I should stay off school. You know, to help you with this"

"No you need to go to school", April said.

"Fine", Skye grumbled. She ate her breakfast and grabbed her bag from her room. "Good luck on your story. Let me know if anything develops", Skye said.

"I will. Now off to school", April said gently shoving her towards the door and handed over her lunch. Skye hopped onto her bike and rode to Eleanor Roosevelt high school to start her day.

"Hey little Red", her friend Charlotte said when they met up in front of the school.

"Morning goldilocks", Skye replied both using their kid nicknames.

"I saw your Aunt's interview yesterday on TV. It was… interesting", Charlotte said trying to be tactful.

"I'd say it was appalling", Angel said from behind them.

"Gee thanks Angel"

"I didn't mean any offence. I just meant that your aunt could do way better than that"

"How did you know April was my aunt?" Skye asked.

"It wasn't hard to work out. April O'Neil was the one doing that exercise story and your friend here said 'your aunt'. I put two and two together"

"Good for you. Are you here to ask me to tutor your brother? Because the answer is still no"

"I'm not here to ask you on Cody's behalf. Since you refused to help him when he asked, I expect Mr Walker will ask you himself. That's our Maths teacher. I just wanted to give you a heads up, that's all", Angel said and with that she walked past them into the main building.

"I'm gonna be a bit buggered if Mr Walker asks me because how can I refuse a teacher?"

"The answer is: you can't", Charlotte replied "so April hasn't got her big break yet?" she asked they walked down the corridor towards their first class.

"Not yet", Skye said sighing.

"Don't worry about your Aunt Skye. She'll get her big story eventually", Charlotte said trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah I know. I just wish that Aunt April gets her break sooner rather than later she deserves it", Skye said as they sat down in their English class. Half way through a teacher came in and spoke to Ms Henderson, her English teacher. "Skye Mr Walker would like to have a word", her teacher said.

"I guess Angel was right" Charlotte whispered

"Yeah I guess she was", Skye whispered back getting up.

"You can leave your things. This won't take long", Ms Henderson said. Skye followed Mr Walker out of the class. Cody was leaning on the wall outside.

"We'll talk in here", Mr Walker said entering the empty class room next door. "Now Cody has told me that you're not willing to tutor him"

"I did"

"Well I assigned him to you so you will tutor him", Mr Walker said firmly. "No arguments", he added when Skye opened her mouth to protest. She looked at Cody then back at the teacher and nodded.

"Yes Mr Walker"

Skye and Cody left the room. "We'll meet at lunch to go through what you don't know in maths", she said before going back into class.

"So you're now going to tutor Cody now?" Charlotte asked.

* * *

"Yep. I couldn't say no to a teacher could I? That would be asking for trouble", Skye replied as they got changed for PE. This particular lesson wasn't one she was looking forward to as they were currently doing dodgeball. She'd hoped that Sam and Brad was going to be on the same team as her but luck wasn't on her side.

They both took particular delight in throwing their balls as hard as they could in Skye's direction. She dodged as many as she could grateful that she was reasonably quick on her feet. Charlotte stuck by her friend to catch any of the balls that were thrown in their direction. However, during the course of the game Charlotte got hit making her out of the game which meant that Skye was the last one standing, with Sam and Brad on the other side. They both picked up their balls and chucked it as hard as they could at her. She just dodged one but the other caught her hard in the stomach winding her. Skye doubled over gasping.

"Charlotte take Skye to the nurse's office", the PE teacher instructed before pulling the brothers to one side to reprimand them for being too violent. Charlotte took Skye to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" Nurse Michaels asked when they came in.

"Skye got hit in the stomach by a dodgeball", Charlotte explained. The nurse nodded

"You'd better lay down in there and I'll get you some ice", the nurse said pointing to the back room. Charlotte led Skye to the back room where she lay down. "There you go dear", Nurse Michaels said kindly handing the ice pack over. Skye placed it gently on her stomach. "You'd better rest for a bit with that ice pack I'll come check on you in half an hour", the nurse said and left the room.

"You better go to class. I'll be ok", Skye said to Charlotte.

"Its lunch time in a few minutes so I'll get changed and grab your bag" Charlotte said and left. She came back several minutes later redressed and holding her bag. Cody was with her.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"We were going to meet at lunch. I was on my way to the canteen when I ran into Charlotte"

"I told Cody what had happened when he asked me", Charlotte explained. "Maybe you should rest a little more", she said when Skye winced as she began to sit up.

"Yes mom", she said sarcastically laying back down putting the ice pack back on her stomach. "What happened with Sam and Brad?"

"They're getting a detention for two days"

"Good", Skye said shifting the ice pack and winced "Ugh I really hate dodgeball".

"Having a ball hit your stomach will do that to you", Cody said. Nurse Michaels came back in

"How's the stomach?"

"Still hurts"

"Keep the ice pack on it a little longer. If you need anything I'll be in the office", the nurse said leaving the room. The three teens ate lunch in the small room. Skye found it slightly awkward eat with her stomach still aching.

"Yeah probably. Could you do me a favour? Do you mind picking up any homework we might get for me?" she asked after finishing her lunch.

"Sure if I'll stop by after school if you haven't gone home"

"Charlotte I'll let you know if I go home. If I do…"

"I'll hold on to your homework for you or I could drop it over" Charlotte said finishing her sentence.

"Deal. Now go to class Blake"

"As you command my lady", Charlotte said giving her a mock bow. Skye chucked a pillow at her in response. She rolled her eyes as her cheekiness.

"We'll meet up tomorrow lunch unless you get hit by more dodgeballs", Cody said

"Thankfully I only have PE once a week. See you tomorrow Jones"

"Yeah see you Winters". Nurse Michaels came in as soon as he left.

"How's your stomach?"

"Still hurts"

"Would you like to go home? I can call your Aunt If you'd like"

"Yes please. You might have to try her at work first", Skye replied. Nurse Michaels nodded and left.

"Hi Miss O'Neil. I'm Nurse Michaels from Roosevelt High and I'm calling about your niece Skye", she said after April picked up.

"Is she alright?"

"She got hit in the stomach with a dodge ball and she asked me to call you so you can pick her up"

"Of course. How is she at the moment?"

"Skye is resting with an ice pack"

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for letting me know Nurse Michaels", April said and hung up. "Vernon I need to borrow the van", she called to her camera man.


	7. Tutoring

**Thanks to dragonsheartstone for faving my story. **

**ChelleNorlund: ouch! No wonder you don't like dodgeball. I wasn't very good at it either, I used to stay as far back as I could so I didn't get hit. I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. **

**MegMoo: nope she doesn't seem to be having much luck at the moment. I agree with you dodgeball is an evil game. **

**Just to let you guys and girls know that Casey will be making an appearance in this story but as an adult, just like in the sequel. Angel and Cody are his kids. **

Skye looked over when the door to the back room opened. She sat up slowly as Nurse Michaels and April entered. "Thank you for the ice pack Nurse Michaels", Skye said handing it over to the nurse as she got up. April picked up Skye's bag and the two of them left the school, the 28 year old supporting her niece.

"I need to get my bike", Skye said when they reached the new van.

"I'll get it. Just wait in the van", April said handing over her bag.

"You'll need this", Skye said giving her the key to the bike lock before getting carefully in the van. April came back with her bike a few minutes later and stashed in the back. She got into the front and drove off.

"Who hit you in the stomach?"

"A guy at school. It's being dealt with", Skye said vaguely getting out her phone.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really Aunt April. I just want to get home and put some ice on my stomach", Skye said quickly sending a text to Charlotte explaining that she'd gone home and asked her to hold onto any homework for her to get from him the next day.

"Alright you go lay down on the couch and I'll get you some ice", April instructed. Skye dropped her bag by the couch and flopped onto it.

"Thanks", she said taking the 'ice pack' which was made of a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel and placed it on her stomach.

"Did you sort out your homework situation?"

"Yeah I texted Charlotte", Skye replied. Her phone buzzed, it was Charlotte. "Charlotte's going to stop by with my homework", she said after reading it.

* * *

"Hey little Red or should I call you black and blue?" Charlotte said coming into the room after April left her in.

"Very funny goldilocks. Did you get the homework?"

"Yep. Just a little science and you've got some art to do as well", Charlotte replied perching in the arm of the sofa. Skye gave her a thumbs up.

"So are you going to tutor Cody tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see what he is stuck with in maths tomorrow lunch"

"So we two become 3?"

"I'm only tutoring him. I promise he's not going to get in the way of our friendship" Skye said.

"Charlotte would you like to stay for tea?" April asked

"I can't my parents want my back for tea but thanks anyway. Oh don't forget the school trip to Sacks Tower in two days. Mrs Campbell mentioned in the lesson", Charlotte said. Skye gave her a blank look "the science trip? It was organized month ago remember?"

"Oh yeah of course! I can't believe I forgot. Thanks Charlotte"

"I forgive you little red as you got hit with a dodgeball. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya goldilocks"

When Skye checked her stomach the next morning she was glad to see that there wasn't any bruising. She quickly changed into jeans and a black shirt with the words 'I'd rather kiss a wookie' in the star wars style lettering. Skye then clasped a sliver chain around her neck which had her mother's ring hanging from it and tucked it under her shirt. She fed Clyde, picked up her bag and left her room.

"Morning Skye. How's your stomach?"

"It doesn't hurt. There's not even a bruise", Skye replied. The teen had breakfast with her aunt and made herself some lunch.

"Did you find more about your vigilante?"

"No"

"Don't worry I'm sure something will turn up. See you late Auntie", Skye said kissing April on the cheek.

"Have a good day"

"I'll try"

* * *

~school~

"Morning Charlotte", Skye said hopping off her bike.

"Morning Skye. How's your stomach?"

"It's much better. No bruising luckily", Skye replied. As she was locking up her bicycle, Angel walked up to the pair looking unhappy.

"Cody told me what happened to you. Do you need me to hit those idiots?" she asked. Angel had a particular dislike for bullies.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want you to get into trouble", Skye replied.

"Nah I wouldn't. They wouldn't say that a girl got the best of them"

"Even so, I don't want you hitting them"

"Well if you change your mind let me know", the girl said before walking away.

"Hey Angel!" Skye called causing her to pause and look back "I'm planning to meet your brother at lunch to tutor him. You're welcome to join"

"Thanks I may take you up on that", Angel called back.

* * *

At lunch time Cody met Skye and Charlotte under the tree. He was surprised when his sister turned up not long after. "What are you doing here Angel?" Cody asked.

"Skye said I could join while she tutors you", she replied sitting down on the grass.

"I hope that's ok Cody", Skye said picking up Cody's math exercise book.

"Fine with me"

"Why don't we start with some trigonometry?" Skye asked opening the book and proceeded to tell him the lengths of two sides of the triangle then asked "How would you find angle X?"

"You just dig because x marks the spot, right?" Cody replied. Angel rolled her eyes and Charlotte snorted with laughter at his silly answer.

Skye sighed "have you even opened up this book?"

"School isn't really my thing"

"Obviously", Charlotte muttered exchanging a look with Skye.

"When I graduate I want to be a pro hockey player"

"So I've heard", Skye said.

"I mean who wants to have a normal life anyway?" Cody asked. Skye looked down at the book in her lap and began to fiddle with the chain around her neck. Charlotte knew her friend must be thinking about her parents so she moved to sit next to the red haired girl and put an arm around her.

"Skye lost both her parents to a car accident when she was little", she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Skye", Angel said feeling sorry for the girl.

"Thank you Angel. It looks like we're going to start from the beginning Cody", Skye said and checked her phone. "We don't have time now. How about you come over tonight? We can work on the maths then"

"I can't. I've got Hockey practice. What about tomorrow after school?"

"Charlotte and I have got a trip tomorrow but we can still meet up after that. Can I have your number to that I can let you know what time to meet?"

"Sure", Cody said and told her his number. Skye added to her phone and then texted him. His phone buzzed.

"Now you've got mine", Skye said. Cody laughed at the smiley with the sticking out tongue. Angel found that rather amusing too.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Charlotte", Skye said when they exited the school with Cody and Angel.

"Don't forget we have to meet out here at 9 to get on the coach"

"I won't", Skye said and Charlotte nodded and headed off to the bus. "Have fun at Hockey practice", she said to Cody while strapping on her helmet.

"I will. Enjoy your science trip"

"I'll try. I'll text you when we come back to the school after the trip so we can arrange a time to meet"

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow", Cody said

"Yeah see you", Skye said and rode home. She entered her flat where she heard typing coming from the living room. Skye grinned to herself, snuck up to the door after setting her bag down. "BOO!" she shouted entering the room, making her aunt jump.

"Skye! What was that for?" April demanded after her heart stopped hammering.

"Just a bit of fun Auntie"

"I'll show you for sneaking up on me", April said grabbing a cushion and springing up from the sofa. Skye legged it from the room. April chased her niece around the flat attempting to hit her with the cushion. She managed to corner her in the kitchen.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry for making you jump Auntie", Skye said giggling as her aunt playfully hit her with the cushion.

"You don't sound sorry"

"I am. I was just having a bit of fun"

"Fine", April said. Skye grinned again

"Tag!" she said tapping her on the leg. Skye then got up and started to run again. Aunt and niece played tag for a while until collapsing on the sofa exhausted.


	8. Sacks Tower

**ChelleNorlund: glad you like it. April and Skye will be meeting the turtles soon. **

Skye cycled to the school, looking forward to the science trip. She knew that Erick Sack's had worked with April and Robyn's father, her grandfather and was eager to learn as much as she could about what they did. "Morning goldilocks", Skye said after meeting up with her blonde haired friend outside the school.

"Hey little Red. Looking forward to this trip?"

"Absolutely!"

"I think you're the only one"

"Nah I can't be. There are others in our class who like science"

"That maybe so but that's not why you're excited. It's because Mr Sacks worked with your Grandfather"

"That's very true but I'm also interested in the stuff that Sacks industries does"

"Right you keep telling yourself that"

Skye decided not to reply to that. "Whoa!" Charlotte said when she saw the impressive building of Sacks Tower.

"It does look pretty cool but Tony Stark's tower is much cooler"

"You're such a film geek"

"Oi! If I had a fence I'd take it right now", Skye said pretending to be cross. Charlotte laughed at her red haired friend.

"Little Red sometimes you are so funny"

"Well I live to please"

"Everyone! Listen up. Please get your things and leave the bus single file. We have arrived at Sacks Tower", Mrs Campbell said standing up. Charlotte and Skye got their bags and filed off the bus along with the other students in their class. They entered the large building's reception where Mrs Campbell spoke to the receptionist and received the visitor stickers. "Put these on while we wait for Dr Andrews", she said handing them out.

A few minutes later a man with wearing a lab coat "Welcome to Sacks Tower. I'm Dr Andrews and I'll be giving you a brief tour of our facility", he said "the first several floors are you basic offices but the higher ones have small labs", the scientist said as he led them up the stairs to one of the offices.

"Most of the work is done in larger labs but some is done here. There are currently 3 major branches of Sacks industries and these are Sacks Biomed, Sacks Robotics, and Sacks Construction. Now I'm going to show you one of the labs but don't touch anything as we currently have some testing going on at the moment", Dr Andrews said. Skye stared at the lab name when they entered 'O'Neil Biomed lab'

"This lab was named after a very gifted scientist in the Biomed branch who unfortunately died when one of the labs caught fire" Dr Andrews explained. Skye looked down at the floor and Charlotte put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mr O'Neil was Skye's grandfather", she piped up.

"I'm sorry. I never met the man but I heard good things about him"

"Thank you", Skye said looking up at the scientist.

"There's a picture of him on the back wall if you want to take a look", Dr Andrews said pointing to a framed photo. Skye walked over to it while the scientist talked to the rest of the class about the sorts of things they do.

The photo itself was a simple one. It had her Grandfather standing next to Erick Sacks, both in their white lab coats. Her grandfather was holding a little turtle which looked very similar to her own Clyde. Underneath was a small inscription that read

**Charles O'Neil and Erick Sacks.**

**Project Renaissance**

_Project Renaissance? I wonder what that is and why does it involve a turtle?_ She thought after reading it. "Excuse me Doctor Andrews but what is Project Renaissance?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to talk about our projects", Dr Andrews replied. Skye nodded in understanding but she saw his uneasiness when she asked him about the project. _The project must be important but why did he get uneasy when I asked him? _The teen thought. Maybe it was her Aunt's influence being a reporter but Skye was determined to find out what Project Renaissance was. Her chance came when Doctor Andrews suddenly got a call.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Campbell but something has just come up. Jessica could you finish up the tour for me?" he asked the scientist who'd just come in.

"Of course Dr Andrews where were you taking them next?"

"The robotics testing so they can see a demonstration", Dr Andrews replied.

"Alright follow me please", Jessica said and they followed her out. Skye watched Doctor Andrews go down the hall while she walked at the back of the group.

"Excuse me. Is there a bathroom nearby? I need a minute" Skye asked.

"Follow the corridor around the corner. It's clearly marked. When you're done take these stairs up two flights to the robotics lab", Jessica said. Skye nodded and went down the corridor. She reached the women's bathroom, she heard voices coming from the room a few doors down. Skye crept up to the door and listened.

"Mr Sacks there is a problem with the mutagen. We can't seem to make it stable enough to test"

"Is there any way around that problem?"

"To be honest sir the notes you gave us only go so far. If we had the original test subjects…"

"Well you don't", Skye heard Mr Sacks snap "My notes should be enough and I can get you whatever equipment and chemicals you need to make it work"

The teen realised that they were going to be coming out so she quickly but quietly hurried back to the bathroom door. Skye knelt down and pretended to be tying her shoe when the two men came out.

"Skye? Why aren't you with your group?" Doctor Andrews asked noticing the red haired teen.

"I had to use the bathroom. I was just on my way back to them now", Skye replied finishing tying up her shoe and stood up.

"Skye this is Mr Sacks, my boss", Dr Andrews said introducing her to the man "Mr Sacks this is Skye. One of the students from the school and Dr O'Neil's granddaughter".

"Pleased to meet you Mr Sacks", Skye said extending her hand and Mr Sacks shook it.

"Pleased to meet you too. Your grandfather was a good man and a brilliant scientist"

"So I've heard"

"You remind me of one of his daughters. April?"

"No Robyn. My Aunt's older sister"

"How is your mother?"

"She and my father are dead. I live with my Aunt now", Skye said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thank you"

"I'll take you back to your group. Dr Andrews we'll talk more later", Mr Sacks said. After the head of the company took Skye back to her group the rest of the trip flew by. The next thing the teenager knew they were back on the bus heading to the school.

"You ok little Red?" Charlotte asked concerned as her friend was being a little too quiet.

"Yeah I'm fine", Skye said looking out of the window.

"You sure? I mean it must have been hard for you"

"I'm fine Charlotte", the teen snapped. "I'm sorry Char. I didn't mean to be like that. It was hard to hear about my Grandfather. I just wish I knew him", she said after seeing the hurt look on her best friends face.

"That's ok. I understand"

"We still friends?"

"Course. But you can make it up to me in pizza"

"That's a deal", Skye said smiling.

"So you still think Stark Tower is cooler?"

"Yep hands down"

"Even with the pretentious sign?"

"Ooh look at you using big words", Skye teased "but yes even with the _pretentious _sign"

Several moments later the bus pulled up outside the school and the class filed out single file. "Weren't you going to text Cody about a tutoring session?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot thanks", Skye said pulling out her phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can tell me everything that happens"

"It's just a tutoring session Char"

"Of course it is", Charlotte said walking to the bus. Skye shook her head quickly texted Cody. She heard the answering chime behind her making her jump. "Cody! Don't make me jump like that!" she exclaimed slugging him on the arm.

"Ow. Judging by that right hook I'd say that I won't ever sneak up on you again", he said rubbing his arm.

"If you think my right hook is good you should see me when I'm armed with a cushion. I'm very lethal"

"I'll bet you are"

"You don't believe me? How about you come around to mine now and after I've finished tutoring you I show you how lethal I can be with a cushion"

"I can agree to that but you're mistaken if you think you can beat me in a cushion fight"

"I take that as a challenge", Skye said as they walked to the bike rack "uh I guess we walk" she added after unlocking her bike and then realising that they only have one bike.

"Nah we can fit", Cody said getting on "get on the back". Skye squeezed on behind him and Cody rode off.


	9. Teaching maths and pillow fights

**Just a heads up this chapter is a little shorter than the previous one. **

"Auntie are you home?" Skye called opening the flat door.

"In the lounge!" April called back.

"Come on in", Skye said to Cody. She closed the door after he entered. Skye walked into the lounge to see April typing away at her laptop. "I'm coming in. don't jump auntie", she said smiling.

"Oh ha. My niece thinks she's real funny", April said turning the look at the teen.

"You know I'm hilarious. By the way this is Cody. I'm tutoring him in maths", Skye said

"Nice to meet you Cody", April said.

"What are you working on?" Skye asked leaning over.

"Questions for tonight's charity event. Channel 6 is covering it as Mr Sacks is speaking"

"That's quite a coincidence as I've come back from a school trip to his huge tower and I actually met him"

"Really?"

"Yep he talked to me about grandpa"

"That's nice. We'll talk about this later ok?"

"Sure. Come on Cody we'll set up in the kitchen", Skye said leading him out of the room. The two teens sat down at the kitchen table with their school work. Skye looked through the maths work before setting Cody some questions on various topics to see which ones she needed to focus on teaching him the most. After handing the questions to Cody, Skye then got out her sketch book to continue her art home work. 'Draw a still life using only different shades of one colour' the assignment read. She arranged the objects a green mug, two apples and a bottle the way that she had them yesterday and carried on drawing.

After a while Cody put down his pen and said "I'm done". Skye took his paper and marked it. Surprisingly he had gotten most of it right.

"Did you do some revising or something because you've done a good job", she said.

"I may have done a little. Does this mean I don't need a tutor anymore?"

"You're not getting out of that one easily Jones. You still have a lot of work to do in order to get those grades up", Skye said.

"Aw man"

Skye laughed and proceeded to show Cody how to do the stuff he got wrong or didn't understand. April came in partway through their session holding a pizza box. The trio sat and ate the pizza in relative silence apart from the occasional question from the 28 year old about the tutoring. "So what are you guys going to do now?" April asked.

"Not sure", Skye replied.

"What about that pillow fight you promised?"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Come on then", Skye said standing up and dragging Cody to the lounge much to the amusement of April. The red haired teen tossed a cushion to Cody "bring it", she said brandishing her own. The two of them ran around the flat hitting one another with cushions much like when she hand the fight with April. Cody was surprised that Skye was true to her word about being lethal with a cushion due to the force of some of the hit he was receiving. This fight lasted until both teens crashed out on the floor of the living room.

"That was fun", Sky said panting.

"Yeah and you were pretty lethal with that cushion red"

"Told you", Skye replied giving him a tired smile. April came in a moment later.

"I think it's time you headed home Cody", she said

"Aw aunty can't he stay a little longer?" Skye whined

"Actually I do need to head home. Dad's shift is starting soon and he wouldn't want me to leave Angel alone", Cody said getting up. With reluctance Skye got up and saw her friend out. After he'd gone April turned to her niece

"I want you to come with me tonight"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be in the flat all by yourself"

"Technically I'm not. I've got Clyde"

"Don't argue Skye. You're coming with me and that's final", April said. She hated to be stern but she never liked leaving Skye by herself despite knowing that she is capable of looking after herself for a few hours. The 28 year old felt she had an obligation to her sister to take care and protect the teen.

* * *

An hour or so later…

Skye was bored. She had her music and sketch book but she'd gotten fed up with them about 10 minutes ago. Even though April had made her go with her, she still made her wait in the van until her aunt had finished at the charity event. Finally she saw both Vern and April exit the building and make their way to the van.

"So how was it?" Skye asked when they got moving.

"Eric Sacks gave a very inspiring speech. I know that this is a story that actually matters", April replied.

"The superhero one? It's a good idea. I think you should chase that one down", Vern said. Skye leaned forward a smacked him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Because you didn't mean what you said. You think my aunt should drop this whole thing but I for one believe that she should follow the story and see where it leads. Do you want her to have her big break?" Vern was about to reply when suddenly a huge group of people started running up the pavement panicking. April got out of the van despite Vern's protests to found out what the source of the commotion was.

"At least you're staying put", he said to Skye but she was no longer there! The camera man saw her run off in the same direction as her aunt.

** Ooh! Things are beginning to get a bit exciting now as four certain ninja's make an appearance in the next chapter.**


	10. subway scare

**Thanks to Murphdog98 for following/faving my story**

**ChelleNorlund: yes this chapter is when they meet the turtles. **

Skye ran after her aunt but it wasn't easy as people kept shoving her about all over the place as they were running away. Luckily she could spot April's bright yellow jacket in the chaos. The teen saw the said jacket disappear down into the subway. Skye managed to grab the back of her aunt's jacket when she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" April asked a little angry that Skye didn't stay in the van.

"Somebody is going to have to watch your back and it didn't seem like Vern was going to follow you. I wouldn't mind having an argument with you over this but that would be wasting valuable time", Skye said "you want this story don't you?"

April sighed "fine but if this is too dangerous then I want you to go"

"And leave you? That isn't going to happen", Skye said firmly "we do this together", she added. April knew that Skye was right she wasn't going to allow her to go down there without her.

"What are we waiting for then?" April said

Skye smiled and together they clambered over the turnstile. The pair crept through the empty subway station sticking to the red posts that were dotted around. Skye let out a cry as someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled in his grip but he was too strong, that and he had her in a chokehold. April couldn't help her niece as she too had been grabbed. Both woman and teen were roughly escorted down the stairs by their captors. Skye looked around when they reached the platform. Hostages were being forced on to the ground or up against the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw the explosives that their captives were planting between the terrified people who sat against the wall. She and April were forced to the ground next to an elderly lady.

One of their captors, a woman with dark pink streaks in her hair started shouting about how they were going to kill the hostages if they didn't show themselves. Skye's heart quickened _she must be trying to talk to the vigilante_ she thought slightly excited at the thought of seeing him but also terrified at the same time _April has had a bad influence on me_. Speaking of April, her aunt had decided that now would be a good time to take pictures. Skye quickly snatched the phone away from April but it was too late. The woman with the black and pink hair had already seen. She strode over and grabbed Skye.

"Let me go you witch!" the teen exclaimed trying to kick her.

"I'm going to kill her if you don't show yourselves", the woman shouted pressing a gun to the teens head. Skye shut her eyes waiting for the gun to go off. She opened her eyes when she heard the roar of an approaching train and someone shouting

"All aboard!" then the platform was plunged into darkness only illuminated in flashes by the passing train. Skye felt her captor tighten her grip on her arm as well as the gun that was still against her head. Suddenly the woman was torn away from her by one of the rescuers. The woman fired her gun as she was tossed, Skye cried out as the bullet zipped past grazing her arm. Before she could drop to the floor to get out of the way, the teen was then swept off her feet. One of the rescuers had picked her up and carried her to a spot on the subway station out of the fire fight.

"Miss are you hurt?" a young male voice asked

Skye was about to reply when another of the rescuers shouted over "Don we need your help here!"

"Stay here Miss", he said and re-joined the fight. Skye watched the fight from her spot wincing each time the thugs where slammed against the wall.

"Come on we've got to go!" she heard the same one who'd called to the person who had gotten her out of the line of fire. She saw four shapes disappear through some yellow plastic sheeting that covered up some construction. After they'd gone the lights came on. The thugs were pinned to a wall be some cable and the explosives had been removed. The teen stood up from her spot and almost immediately was swamped by big hug from her aunt.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned "I heard you cry out"

"Yeah a bullet flew by pretty close. Scared the life out of me but other than that I'm fine", Skye replied "we should get going if we're going to catch up to the vigilantes", the teen added taking her aunts hand and guiding her through the former hostages to reach street level ignoring the pain in her arm. The pair hurried across the street to the building where the construction rubbish chute emerges at street level. April pulled down the bottom part of the fire escape and then she and Skye hurried climbed to the top. As they grew closer to the roof they could hear several voices.

April clambered up the ladder first followed by Skye. The two managed to squeeze side by side when they reached the top. Skye had to hold back a gasp when she saw who or more accurately what the vigilantes are.

"Like shadows in the night"

"Completely unseen". Three of them raised their hands to do a high five and it was at that point April snapped a picture. Skye watched hardly daring to breathe.

"What was that?" one whispered

"It's a camera flash", another replied

"Who's behind the camera flash?"

"By my calculations, it's two girls"

"Now we've got to kill them…" at this point both Sky and April had begun to climb back down the ladder.

"What?!"

"With kindness! Give them some flowers earn their trust"

"I got this" the one who asked the question on who was behind the camera said. A chain wrapped around April's wrist and yanked her up and onto the roof.

"April!" Skye exclaimed before she too was yanked up onto the roof by the same chain.

"Give me the camera", he demanded in a voice that sounded to Skye an awful lot like batman. She looked up to see a giant talking turtle standing over them _whoa that is so cool! I bet April is freaking though _Skye thought and sure enough when she glanced at her aunt it was clear that the woman was slightly freaked. _No one freaks out my aunt not even a giant turtle. Ok Skye just think of him as a bully like Sam or Brad not a giant talking turtle. _

"No", Skye said confidently standing up "no we're not giving you the camera". April also stood up and stared at the turtle.

"Give me the camera Skye", the red masked turtle repeated.

"Wait how do you know my…" her eyes widened when she realised "you're the one who saved me". The turtle nodded.

"Yes I did"

"I mean what I wrote. I am grateful that you saved my life then and now. It still doesn't mean I'm going to hand over the camera", Skye said firmly trying to ignore the pain in her arm. April was surprised how gutsy her niece was being especially when she was talking to a giant turtle who'd previously kicked foot clan's ass just a few minutes before.

"If you don't give me the camera I'm gonna…"

"Enough!" another turtle shouted summersaulting from the water tower and landing on the wall behind April and Skye forcing them to turn around "Back off Raph!"

Raph surprisingly did although grumbling a little about how he only saw Batman once. "Ma'am, Miss Hello. I apologise for my colleague, he forgot to say please. So would you please hand me over the camera?" the blue masked turtle asked politely.

"Uh the answer is still no. doesn't matter if you use the word please", Skye said. April took her nieces sleeve and pulled her backward. The 28 year old backed herself and Skye into a third turtle which they saw was wearing an orange mask. Skye gripped April's hand when she started breathing erratically.

"Whoa. It's just a mask", he said removing it "See don't freak out". Then April fainted.

"Great work you four. You made her faint", Skye said sarcastically. She knelt by her aunt and pulled off her jacket wincing as she did so. Skye put the jacket under April's head and looked at her arm. Her sleeve was torn and stained with blood. _Bullet must've grazed me _she thought putting her hand over it. "Just back off", Skye snapped when a purple masked turtle wearing glasses tried to approach.

"I just wanted to help with your wound Skye", he said sounding nervous. The teen recognised it as the one who asked her if she was hurt.

"Oh", Skye said her expression softening. She looked down at her arm and then back at the turtle.

"Ok", the teen said after making her mind up. Skye removed her hand to allow the turtle to take a look at it. After he carefully inspected it, he tore of a piece of his mask tail off and gently wrapped it around the wound.

"Thank you Don", Skye said grateful using the name that one of them had called him down in the subway. She now knew it was the blue masked turtle who had called him that as she recognised his voice. The purple masked turtle looked rather surprised at this and stammered

"Um you-you're welcome Skye. That's a nice name for such an um pretty girl", Don mumbled going slightly red. Or as red as a turtle could go in Skye's opinion. The purple masked turtle quickly went back to his brothers before he could embarrass himself in front of the teen anymore.

"Wait", Skye said holding out her aunt's phone "you can wipe the pictures". She'd decided that despite her aunt wanting her big story she knew that if this got out into the open it would be bad.

"I thought you weren't going to give us the phone?" Raph asked.

"I wasn't going to but I know that if you four were exposed, people would be after you. To study and experiment…" Skye shook her head "as much as I want my aunt to have her big story, I don't want you four to be experimented on. Especially when all you were doing was the right thing. Saving us in the subway" the teen looked at Raph "saving me. That's why I'm giving you the phone", Skye explained still holding the phone out. The purple masked turtle took the phone and went to work wiping it. Skye turned her attention back to her aunt.


	11. video memories

**MegMoo: thank you for all four reviews, they mean a lot to me. (Sacks Tower) yes Cody is a bit of a flirt. Something tells me that a certain ninja is going to be a tad jealous… (Subway scare) yes Skye is pretty brave. **

Raph stood back with his brothers while Skye waited for April to come back around. He was initially annoyed at the girl for refusing to hand over the camera when he asked but that was not what caught his interest. It was Skye's appearance. Her reddish brown hair, blue eyes and freckles made her look rather pretty in his opinion.

"Hey auntie", Skye said when the 28 year old eventually opened her eyes.

"Skye?" April said sitting up. She looked at the turtles who were still at a safe distance "who are they?"

"Well they're turtles who can kick some serious ass with that…I don't know what you call it", Skye replied.

"Ninjutsu", the blue masked turtle said.

"And we're teenagers", the orange masked turtle added.

"So you're Ninja, mutant, turtle, teenagers?" April asked getting to her feet with the help of Skye.

"When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous", Skye said "teenage mutant ninja turtles on the other hand, is much better". The brothers liked the sound of that much better than April's name. **(an- thanks to ChelleNorlund for the suggestion). **

April checked her pockets for her phone "looking for this?" Raph asked holding her phone.

"No please don't break it", April said when he tossed it into the air. The blue masked turtle took it from Raph and gave it back to Skye.

"How many times have I told you? We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone so problem solved", the blue masked turtle said.

"You put you in charge?" Raph demanded

"You know who did", the other turtle retorted.

The teen and reporter watched the argument between the two. April's eyes widened when the purple masked turtle said Leonardo.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone. If you do we'll find you", Leo warned the two red heads. They then turned and ran off the roof. Skye ran over to the edge watching the four leap over rooftops. Unbeknownst to her April had taken yet another picture of the four.

* * *

When Skye removed her jacket after April and she got back to the flat, the 28 year old noticed the purple scrap of fabric around her upper arm. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

"It's no big deal. Just a scratch", Skye replied shrugging.

"I'm taking a look at that right now", April said pushing her toward the bathroom. She sat her niece down on the toilet and carefully unwrapped the purple fabric to expose the wound. The 28 year old carefully cleaned the wound with an antiseptic wipe which made Skye wince "sorry"

"It's ok", Skye replied trying to ignore the pain. Once she was satisfied that the wound was clean and didn't look infected, April rewrapped the wound in a clean bandage. "Don't", Skye said stopping her aunt from throwing away the scrap of purple fabric.

"Are you sure you're ok now?"

"Auntie I'm fine. I'm not the one who fainted remember? I'm just going to take a couple of aspirin and go straight to bed", Skye said standing up.

"As long as you're sure"

"Yep I'm as sure as sure can be", Skye replied cheerfully.

"You're a remarkable kid you know that?" April said leaving the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 15!"

"That's still a kid to me!" Skye stuck her tongue out at the now closed bathroom door before brushing her teeth and washing her face. While Skye was in her room getting ready for bed, April was searching through old boxes of her father's research for anything that could tell her where she recognised those two turtle names from. She eventually found a tape labelled April's first interview. The 28 year old put into a camcorder and pressed play.

_Interview_

_"Good evening this is April O'Neil with my camera woman my sister Robyn", young April said "say hi to the audience Robyn"_

April smiled as the camera was turned around to show her older sister Robyn. She really missed her sister sometimes and she knew that Skye missed her too. Sometimes she'd catch her talking to the photograph that she kept on her bedside table.

_"Hello audience", Robyn said turning the camera back around_

_"My sister and I are here in our daddy's lab. I know it sounds boring but actually he does some pretty cool stuff", April said walking around the lab, Robyn following her with camera. _

_"Time to put the camera away, April, Robyn", their father Charles said when Robyn panned the camera over his way. _

_"Aw dad!" April complained. _

_"Come on April why don't we show the audience something really cool?" Robyn asked._

_"Good idea Robyn", April said before walking back through the lab. "Here we have something amazing. It's supposed to be from a different planet", the 13 year old red head said standing in front of a canister of green ooze with her sister pointing the camera. The teenager moved the camera as her sister moved to talk to Eric Sacks, their father's partner. _

_"Mr Sacks, what sorts of experiments are you doing here?" April asked. _

_"Oh that's a complicated question. But in short we are trying to change the world"_

28 year old heard a gasp and turned to see Skye standing in the door with little Clyde on shoulder. "Skye? I thought you went to bed? Is your arm hurting you?"

"I couldn't sleep and no the pain killers have kicked in now so it does hurt that much. Is that the vigilantes?" She asked coming into the room and sitting down.

"Yes they were mine and you're mother's pets", April replied.

"So that is what Project Renaissance was about? Turtles named after renaissance painters? I wonder how they became to be the man sized turtles we saw", Skye asked.

"I honestly don't know but I'd love to find out. Now it's time for you to go to bed"

"But auntie", Skye complained.

"You have school tomorrow. I don't want to get a call from one of your teachers saying that you fell asleep in class"

Skye grumbled but went into her room anyway. "I bet you would make a really cool ninja turtle yourself Clyde", she said gently putting him back into his home. The 15 year old laid down in bed and looked at the photo of her parents on her bedside table. She'd put the scrap of purple fabric still damp from her quickly scrubbing it in the sink to try and get the blood off.

"Good night mom. Good night dad", Skye said before switching off her lamp.


	12. Master Splinter's worst fears realised

**Thanks to wolfimus prime, rybkakoi for following/faving my story. **

**wolfimus prime: thank you**

**ChelleNorlund: I'm glad you like it. Any suggestions are most welcome. **

**MegMoo: Yes Raph does have a little crush on Skye. **

The next morning Skye got up and checked her wound on her arm. "Auntie!" she called after seeing that it had partially healed, far quicker than it should've done.

"What is it? Is it your arm?" her aunt asked concerned.

"Look it's practically healed. Surely that isn't possible", Skye said showing it to her.

"I'll say. But count us lucky that is has healed mostly this fast now we don't have to worry about potential infections", April replied. She looked at her niece

"What? Is there something on my face?" Skye asked worried.

"No. After everything that happened last night I don't mind if you want to stay home"

"I'm fine April. I want to put it behind me and I can't do that by staying home", Skye replied.

"If you're sure", April said surprised that her niece seemed to be complelety ok with what had happened.

"Yep I'm 100% sure"

After convincing her aunt that she was fine, they both had breakfast. Skye then rode to school while April went to work with the latest information on the turtles to try and convince her boss that they were real.

The teen barely got off of her bike when she was assaulted by her best friend. "I'm so glad that you're ok!"

"I've never been oker. What's this all about?"

"The subway incident! It was all over the news. You were mentioned along with your aunt. Why didn't you call me to let me know you were ok?!"

"I'm sorry Char but it was pretty frightening experience. I didn't think to call you. I'm sorry"

"That's ok. Just next time you get taken hostage in a subway you call me when it's over"

"I promise next time I will"

Angel and Cody then ran up as well. The black haired girl gave her a hug which was just a tight as Charlotte's one had been. Skye winced a little as her wound was still sensitive despite it being miraculously almost healed overnight. "How are you? Are you ok?" Angel asked. Skye open her mouth to answer her when the girl continued "where you injured? I saw on the news that some vigilantes that saved you guys..."

Cody put a hand on his sister's shoulder to calm her down "I'd love to know the answers to those questions as well sis but you need to let Skye talk", he said. Angel nodded and looked expectantly at Skye.

"I'm fine and my aunt is fine too. No I wasn't injured thankfully"

"What about these vigilantes?" Angel asked.

"What about them?"

"What did they look like?"

"I don't know", Skye lied. As much as she wanted to tell them about the turtles, she couldn't risk any of them telling anyone else.

"You don't know? How could you not know? You were there weren't you?" Charlotte asked. Skye had to refrain from fiddling with the purple fabric that she stuck in her pocket. She figured if she didn't bring it with her that it was going to seem like some crazy dream she had.

"It was dark and it all happened very fast", Skye replied and briefly explained what happened, leaving out the part about the 6ft tall talking turtles. She unlike her aunt figured it would be a bad thing if people knew they existed, like scientific experiment bad. Especially since recently learning that they were pet turtles which were being used experimented on by Sacks and her grandfather. They were the same test subjects which according to what she overheard at the school trip where what was require to create mutagen whatever that was.

"You poor thing", Charlotte said putting an arm around the girl. The news didn't go into much detail about what happened in the subway so when Skye explained, she felt more relieved that her friend was ok.

The four teenagers went inside when the bell rang to indicate the start of the day. It went by surprisingly quickly in the teen's opinion although she thought it was going to drag on with the way people kept asking her if she was alright and how her aunt was. Even the resident bullies Sam and Brad asked her if she was alright which Skye thought was rather strange as they were never nice to her. She rode home after making sure that Cody was going to meet up with her later for another tutoring session. She was very surprised that he agreed without as much as a grumble or complaint.

Later…

Skye and Cody rode their bikes to the park for tutoring after Skye had to convince her aunt yet again that she was alright. The reason they went to the park instead of the flat was to give April some peace and quiet. Her aunt had tried to explain to her boss about the turtles which Skye wasn't happy about but she knew that it was pretty harsh of April's boss to fire her over some farfetched story. Her aunt had also told her about her trip to Sacks place where he spun her a nice little tale, in Skye's opinion, about growing up in a small village in japan and some legend about an evil warlord. _It seems to me that Sacks is just saying these things to get her aunt to trust him _she thought as the pair rode to the park.

~Lair~

The turtles had been in the Ha'shi for over 11 hours and none of them had broken. That all changed when Master Splinter brought a pizza and practically waved it under Mikey's nose. That was all it took for the orange masked turtle to blurt out everything from the Subway attack to the two red heads that they met. Their sensei was angry that they has shown themselves to humans but he was also concerned about the safety of April O'Neil and her niece Skye. "My worst fears have been realised", he said.

"Don't worry about it. Donnie erased the picture", Leo assured him.

"We're not in danger. No. It's April O'Neil and Skye who are in danger!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find them", Raph said. He headed over to the entrance of the Lair not even waiting for Master Splinter to tell them to find April and Skye. The red masked turtle hoped that they would be able to get to both of them before anyone else could get to them. It made him mad at the thought of Skye being hurt because of the four of them. _I'm not going to let Skye get hurt because she saw us. I won't_ the red masked turtle thought as he and his brothers jumped over rooftops.


	13. Story of the Hogosha

**Thanks to M-Prig Angel for faving my story. **

**keller75863548274483: yeah it is **

**Dream lighting: Angel and Cody will find out about the turtles eventually**

**ChelleNorlund: yep Raph does care about her. **

**Wolfimus prime: yes he does**

The four turtles jumped over rooftops towards the O'Neil's address after Donnie found out where they lived. On the way there, the four happened to pass by a small park situated between two buildings. As Raph went past he heard a familiar voice speak up. "Come on Cody you need to concentrate"

The red masked turtle looked over the roof to see Skye standing in front of a guy who was sitting on one of the swings.

"That's just it I can't concentrate because I don't see the point of maths"

"Why are you saying that? What happened to the Cody Jones who worked really hard at the last tutoring session getting most of it right?" Skye asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That Cody Jones got bored of trying to keep working hard besides I don't see why I even need to try because you don't need it to be a pro hockey player"

Raph shook his head. He couldn't believe what the kid was saying. _Idiot. Even I know it's important. God know Donnie has drilled it into our heads and so has sensei_ the ninja thought resisting the urge to jump down and give the kid a scare. It seemed that Skye was on the same wavelength because she also shook her head.

"Cody you do need it to be a pro hockey player. Wanna know why? Because you have to sometimes figure out the best shot to take, angle at which the puck will bounce off of the wall or the hockey stick and the speed at which to hit the puck", the red haired teen said trying to explain with a few examples why the subject would be useful in hockey. "Besides you use maths every day even in some small way and I bet you never complain about that", she added. Cody looked at her while he took in what she said. Now he thought about it, it actually made sense.

"You know maybe this maths thing will be useful. Thanks Red"

_Red? That little punk is calling her by a nickname? What he thinks they're friends or something now? _Raph thought slightly annoyed and maybe a tiny bit jealous though he would never admit it out loud. He didn't get to hear what Skye said in reply because Leo had come back and practically pulled him away after he and the others realised that Raph had fallen behind.

"What were you thinking Raph? What if you were spotted by Skye and that other kid if they happen to look up? We're ninjas. We need to stay in the shadows", Leo said as they jumped over the roof tops to where Mikey and Donnie were waiting.

"one they didn't see me and two the whole staying in the shadows unseen by humans worked really well the last time. Remember the subway? We were spotted by two humans April and Skye. Besides they didn't see me", Raph argued back.

Leo was going to reply but chose not to as he knew that arguing won't change the fact that Raph could've been spotted but wasn't. They joined their other 2 brothers and continued onto the O'Neil's apartment. It wasn't long before Donnie hacked into the Wi-Fi and sent a message to April's laptop. The brothers then made their way to where they are going to meet the two of O'Neil's later.

* * *

"Darn! You've been hacked! By Donatello. Remember me? Turtle. Four eyes. But enough about me. We told you we'd find you and your niece", Don's voice said on April's laptop. A map appeared on the screen with an x marked on it. "Meet us here. And you two better come alone or…or else we're… you'll be punished and stuff"

April called her niece after reading the message.

"Hey auntie what's up?"

"You still out with Cody?"

"Yep why?"

"I need you to come home right now", April replied.

"Any reason?"

"The turtles what to meet us"

Skye glanced at Cody "ok auntie I'll head home now", she said and hung up. "I've got to go back home Cody", Skye said walking to her bike.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cody asked

"No that's ok Cody. I'll see later. Keep working on the maths", Skye said getting on her bike. Cody watched his friend ride off before cycling back to his own home.

~rooftop~

April and Skye climbed onto the roof to where the brothers said they wanted to meet. "Hello? Guys?" the 28 year old called. The two jumped when the brother's suddenly appeared.

"Donnie get that thing out of our faces. It's us", Skye said when the purple masked turtle pointed a scanner at them to double check it was definitely both of them.

"Yep it's definitely them", Donnie said confirming the scan.

"Told you", Skye muttered. "So why did you want to meet us here?" she asked.

"There is someone we want you to meet but first…" Leo replied. He indicated to his brothers and then both teenager and woman had their eyes covered by a cloth.

* * *

To Skye it was pretty disorientating walking with her eyes covered. "Where are we?" she heard her aunt say from her left. The teen screwed her nose when a smell hit her.

"I think it's a sewer aunty", she replied. Donnie or she though it was Donnie tried to deny it but Mikey confirmed what the teen thought. Both red heads blinked when the cloths were removed.

"It was you who brought us here April", a rat about Skye's height said from across the room.

"Splinter", April said recognising him immediately as the rat from her father's lab.

"The rat from the video?" Skye asked to which April nodded.

"Come closer you two", Master Splinter said. Both aunt and niece exchanged glances before tentatively walking towards him. "Don't be afraid all will become clear. Please sit down", he said and they did so. Master Splinter sat down also and began to tell a tale of their lives in the lab on the day on an explosion.

"I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us our injections. Your father made sure our vital signs were strong. And you, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded. Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken trying to destroy Shredder's plan. I was terrified. But then, you appeared and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April"

He proceeded to go onto say about how they'd been changed by the experiments and what Master Splinter had discovered which helped him to give his sons the opportunity to defend themselves. Skye listened taking in ever little detail of this incredible story that she was being told.

"I was just a little girl", April said after Master Splinter had finished.

"And you gave us freedom where others would have kept us in cages", the rat said giving the woman a smile.

"So my mother wasn't there? April's sister Robyn, I mean"

"No she wasn't there that night but she did take good care of us when she was in the lab. It was your mother who first introduced us to pizza", Master Splinter said "I hope you haven't told your parents about us", he added.

Skye immediately looked down "no I haven't, on account that they are dead", she mumbled. April put her arm around her niece.

"They died 12 years ago in an accident. Skye was in the car with them when it happened", the woman explained. The four brothers felt sympathy for the girl, for losing her parents at such a young age.

"My condolences on your loss"

"Thank you Master Splinter", Skye said looking up at him.

Leo frowned when he thought about the story their father had told the two humans. "Hang on a minute dad you said we were rescued from the fire by a guardian Spirit, a Hogosha", Leo said.

This is the Hogosha", Master Splinter announced which gave Skye a whole new level of respect for her aunt and guardian. _That means I'm the Hogosha's niece _she thought as the four brothers bowed in respect to the only who had saved them all those years ago.


	14. Lair ambush

**MegMoo: (Master Splinter's worst fears realised) she probably will tell them eventually. (Story of the Hogosha) yeah it makes me feel sad mentioning her parents. **

**ChelleNorlund: glad you like it. Yep that's why the story is called the Hogosha's Niece. **

"Why did you bring us here?" April asked.

"To see who you had told"

"I haven't told anyone", Skye said.

"The only people I've told didn't believe me. Except Eric Sacks", April said.

"You shouldn't have told him auntie. That was a big mistake"

"Why? He worked with my father. Thought he had the right to know that his work wasn't complelety lost"

"Because I overheard him and another scientist talking during the school trip. They were trying to recreate something they called mutagen but they were having problems. The doctor said that they needed the original test subjects, meaning the four of them", Skye explained gesturing to the brothers.

"Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive he and the Shredder will bring the fight to us", Master Splinter said gravely. April pulled out the Sacks card she'd been given.

"Oh no", she whispered realising that the only reason that she was given it was sooner or later she was going to inevitably lead Sacks straight to the turtles. Alarms suddenly started blaring in the lair and the four turtles and their rat sensei sprang into action. Skye slipped her hand into April's and her aunt gave it a squeeze.

Master Splinter ran to the weapons wall to grab the ones hanging from there. He stopped when he heard a beeping noise. "Get back!" he shouted to the others. Everyone attempted to dive for cover when the wall exploded sending brick and dust flying everywhere making it very hard to see. Due to the force both Skye and April had gotten pulled away from one another.

The teen pushed herself to her feet _I really am gonna be black and blue_ she thought recalling what Charlotte had said to her days ago. She put her hands up as three black clothed men pointed tranquilizer guns at her. Luckily help came in the form of Raph who practically swooped in and beat them. He then pulled her behind the block by the security area where her aunt was now hiding. The red masked turtle handed Skye the kunai that he'd left once before in the alleyway. "Stay here", he said firmly.

"Don't worry I will. Now go kick some ass"

Raph nodded and re-joined his brothers and master in the fight for their home. Skye tucked the kunai into her jeans before peeking over the top of the block watched with wide eyes as the turtles fought the guys in black. Noticing one trying to sneak up on Leo, she picked up a brick by her foot and lobbed it as hard as she could. She mentally cheered when it met its target. Unfortunately that meant that several Foot now turned their attention to her. "Yikes!" she exclaimed ducking down as three Foot soldiers started shooting darts in her direction. Skye huddled next to her aunt as they kept shooting darts their way.

Leo had seen this a called to Mikey "Get April and Skye out of here!" before going back to fighting the foot in front of him. Raph had run off to the fan room just like Leo had ordered him to do. Mikey grabbed his rocket powered skateboard and zoomed towards where April and Skye where hiding out while the foot kept shooting their way. He launched himself and his board into the air and in one moved knocked all three away. He jumped off his board and vaulted over the block.

"April, Skye I've got to get you two someplace to hide and if you get thirsty then there is a stash of Orange Crush behind the fridge. Don't tell Raph", he said saying the last part in a whisper. April nodded taking his hand and grabbing Skye's. Both females ducked their heads as Mikey quickly traversed them across the room occasionally using his nunchucks to bat away any tranquilizer darts.

Mikey got both red heads into a small area with plenty of cover for their own protection. Once they were safe he went to re-join the fight. Skye gaped from their hiding spot when what could only be described as a metal man walked through the hole that has been made from the explosive. "What he bloody hell is that? A terminator?" Skye asked.

"Language", April scolded quietly.

"You're worried about me language in the middle of a battle? One word. Priorities" Skye whispered back. April didn't reply, just watched as Master Splinter engaged the new threat. Leo too had seen this and ran to help. Unfortunately he'd been surrounded by four guys who started using some sort of electric prods on him. From the combined force of all four, he had been knocked to the ground.

It physically hurt Skye to hear Leo shouting in pain. After Master Splinter's story about how they'd came to be the way they are, she felt like she'd just gained five new family members. _Nobody hurts my family_ she thought quietly slipping away while her aunt was distracted. Skye grabbed another rock and threw it at one of them which hit him in the leg. That one broke off to go after her leaving only three still attacking Leo. She picked up another rock and chucked it at him grateful that he only had an electric prod on him. However, he manage to avoid the projectile and kept coming. Skye backed up until she hit her back on a wall. She grabbed the prod as he thrust it towards her, stopping it just inches from her chest. The teen struggled but she was going to lose as the man was much stronger than she was. _Stronger but not more agile _she thought recalling something her teacher had once said about using your opponents strength against them. Skye twisted her body letting go of the prod, the initial force the guy used meant that he couldn't stop himself from smacking the prod against the wall. A swift kick to the back of his thighs, just under the knee and he was down. For good measure she jammed the prod into him and he was out. Skye quickly shocked a second foot soldier which allowed Leo to grab the prods of the last two soldiers and put them together shocking them both.

"Master Splinter!" Skye shouted seeing he was in trouble. Leo had also noticed when he got up and they both ran to help. Master Splinter, in an effort to protect them pulled a lever which dropped an iron door sealing them off from the main area where he and the Shredder was.

"Save your selves!" the rat shouted before being grabbed by Shredder and tossed into the middle of the room. Leo, Mikey and Donnie worked together to pull the heavy door up. When there was a big enough gap Skye slid through bringing the prod with her.

"Skye no!" the brothers yelled as she ran at the Shredder with the prod. The teen didn't even get a swing in before she was backhanded across the room. She cried out as she hit the wall with a thud and landed on the floor in a heap. Donnie quickly used his Bo's extendable function to push the door up enough so that they could all get through.

"Children drop your weapons or your father and the girl will die", Shredder said holding up a very battered Master Splinter while one of the many more Foot Soldiers that had come in went over to where Skye lay and pointed a tranquilizer gun. Leo, Donnie and Mikey realising that they had no choice dropped their weapons.

"No!" the three exclaimed when Shredder still hit Master Splinter in the stomach and dropped him on the floor. More soldiers came from behind and started to shock the brothers with the prods. Shredder indicated to the one soldier who had his weapon trained on Skye and he shot her with a dart.

"Get those turtles out of here", he ordered

"What about the girl?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Bring her. She'll be our first test subject", the Shredder said so one of them slung the unconscious teen over his shoulder and carried her out of the Lair.

**Dun! Dun Dun! That doesn't sound good at all. **


	15. Kidnapped!

**Thanks to Beccarjane for following my story**

**MegMoo: bad Shredder indeed. **

**ChelleNorlund: I like that idea. **

"Ugh my head", Skye groaned a she came to. "What the hell?" she said realising that she was in a glass box. "Hey! Somebody!" she shouted kicking the sides "Get me out here!"

"Skye", she heard Donnie say from the left. Skye turned to see him in the glass box just like hers but he was strapped up by his wrists and ankles and there were tubes sticking in his arms. She gasped

"Donnie?! Where are we? Who else is here?"

"Just us, Leo and Mikey", he replied.

"What happened to Raph, April and Splinter?"

"I don't know"

Skye stiffened when she saw Mr Sacks enter the room "Skye glad to see your awake", he said walking up to her box. The teen didn't say anything just folded her arms glaring at him. She felt the kunai still tucked in her jeans. Skye was glad to at least have a weapon on her even if she was stuck in a box. "Don't look at me like that. It's nothing personal"

"Nothing personal? Nothing personal?! You make my aunt believe she can trust you then you turn around, bust into my friend's home and attack them! So don't tell me it's not personal"

"You think of them as friends?"

"Yeah I do but you wouldn't know what a friend is would you? As I'm guessing you betrayed my grandfather too"

"He unfortunately was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shame Charles was a brilliant scientist"

Skye's blue eyes widened when she realised what that meant "You killed him. He was your partner and you killed him", she said her anger rising. The man her aunt once admired was the murderer of her grandfather. She thumped the glass "YOU. BLOODY. MURDER! I HATE YOU!" she yelled hitting the glass with each word "I hope the Shredder kills you in the most horrible way when you've outlived your usefulness", she added in a quieter more dangerous tone, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Hey! Leave her alone", Leo spoke up furious about what the man had done. Mr Sacks walked over to his box and stared at him.

"Say that again. I want to hear you voice", he said interested.

"I said leave her alone", Leo repeated in a low voice almost a growl.

"Unbelievable and we were going to use rabbits! Can you imagine that? All were trying to do was to create an antidote", Sacks said gesturing to one of the doctors to start the process of draining the turtles blood.

"For what?"

"Well you know that huge spire on Sacks' tower? It's filled with toxins and in a few hours Shredder is going to unleash it all over New York. The initial death toll will shake the governments to their core. In 30 days, the city of New York will be a quarantine zone. That is where my company comes in, I'm going to save everyone. The cure is going be made from the mutagen in your blood. We need to test the cure and fortunately we have a volunteer", Sack said going over to Skye's containment unit.

"Don't do this Sacks", Donnie said

"Leave her alone!" Mikey added.

"No. please you don't have to do this", Skye begged as he started to turn on the gas. The teen rammed her shoulder against the glass trying to break out all the while holding her breath. As this was going on the three turtle brothers were yelling at Erik Sacks to stop.

Skye gasped as she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Almost immediately she inhaled the green gas. The teen cried out as she felt it burning her from the inside. Skye collapsed onto her knees coughing "Please stop!" she said her entire body shaking from her coughs. Eventually Sacks turned off the gas and when it cleared he saw the youngster curled her in a foetal position, her skin covered in burns.

"Get her out of there", Sacks ordered to one of the doctors before going over to the machine that was extracting turtle's blood and extracting the mutagen from it. He took a syringe full of mutagen from the small amount that had been accumulated.

"Don't you touch her", Leo warned as Sacks went over to the teen. The man looked at them before injecting her with the mutagen.

"Nothing's happening sir", one of the doctor's said.

"It may take some time to take affect", Sacks said looking at the girl watching for any signs that the mutagen was working. Then the burns on Skye's skin started to fade. Suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes, showing them to be green before changing back to their blue.

"Looks like it worked", the woman with the pink and black hair said "Congratulations Sacks"

"Thank you Karai. Master Shredder will be pleased"

Their happiness was short lived when alarms started blaring. "Looks like we're going to have company. I will take that canister and the little mutagen with me to New York", Sacks said "bring the girl", he added.

Karai grabbed Skye and hauled her to her feet. The teen jabbed the woman with the kunai in the leg. "Little brat", Karai spat shoving her away.

"Karai, I need the girl", Sacks said stooping in the doorway. Karai grabbed Skye once more and was going to pull her to her feet again when the girl started to cough up blood. When Sacks saw this he was disappointed. "On second thought, leave her. The mutagen obviously needs more work", Sacks replied. He went to the machine to take the canister of blood and the mutagen. He then strode out of the room to get to his helicopter to fly to New York.

Moments later Raph burst into the lab and quickly beat the remaining guards effectively scaring the lab workers to skedaddle. The first thing he noticed were his brothers in glass boxes. Then he saw something which made his heart stop, Skye lying on the floor motionless. "No!" he shouted running over to her "Skye", he whispered sinking down on to his knees next to the teen. He checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. Raph clenched his fist in anger, mad that she'd been drawn into this.

"Raphael", a deep voice said making him look up. The red masked ninja slowly stood up drawing his Sais. "The forth cage is for you", the Shredder said before charging at him.


	16. mountain chase

The red masked ninja tried to stand his ground but the Shredder easily overpowered him and tossed him the lower level. The heavily armoured ninja jumped down and they started to fight. Seconds later April and Vern ran in.

"Skye!" April shouted running over to where her niece lay. "No. oh please no", she sobbed sinking to her knees and gathered Skye in her arms.

"Aunty", Skye murmured tiredly just about managing to open her eyes.

"Skye what happened?"

"Sacks happened", the teen replied coughing. Skye glanced over at the glass containers "April they need help", Skye added quietly.

"Vern!" she called to the camera man who was watching Raph and a man wearing metal armour fight. He ran over and knelt beside them. "Stay with Skye I have to help them", April said standing up and quickly going over to the glass box holding Don prisoner. "Don what do I do?" she asked.

"Adrenaline", Don whispered.

"What?" April asked pressing her ear to the glass trying to hear what he said.

"Adrenaline", Don repeated. This time April heard it. She looked at the panel next to the box and saw the adrenaline gauge. She pressed on the up button to raise the adrenaline as high as it will go. April then moved onto Mikey's and Leo's glass boxes and did the same thing. She backed away when the three brothers started to pull themselves out of their restraints. Both April and Vern shielded Skye from the glass as Leo, Mikey and Don broke free from their prisons.

"Whats gotten into them?" Skye mumbled watching the three turtles run around like they were on a sugar high.

"Adrenaline", April replied looking at her niece. "Skye your nose is bleeding", she said worried. Skye put a hand under her nose and stared at it when she saw the blood.

"Oh", the teen said weakly.

"We've got to get you out of here", Vern said as he and April helped Skye to her feet.

"Ya think?" Skye said sarcastically barely making it two steps with the support of her aunt before her legs gave out.

"I'll carry her", Vern offered handing April the backpack. He picked her up piggyback style and carried her out of the complex, April following close behind.

"Find us a way out of here Don!" Leo ordered as they joined April, Vern and Skye. Don scanned the area and was terrified when he saw several men approaching them with guns. April and Vern dropped to the floor sandwiching Skye between them as the four brothers turned around to shield them from the bullets.

The brothers straightened when they realised that the bullets didn't hurt them. "We're bullet proof", Raph said happily.

"Auntie I don't feel so good", Skye whispered leaning against her.

"Can you drive that truck?" Leo asked Vern who said that he could. "Raph take point. We'll cover you three", he said knowing that they needed to catch up to Sacks and that Skye needed medical attention fast. Vern and April half carried, half dragged Skye towards the van while the brothers kept the foot soldiers preoccupied. Soon Vern was pulling out of the area and down the snowy road.

They hadn't gotten very far when two vehicles showed up behind and another further down the road. Vern yanked the wheel to swerve to avoid the rocket which impacted the ground nearby. The resulting explosion caused Vern to battle to keep the truck on the road as it span around, the snow making the task difficult. Skye clung onto April while the brothers with the exception of Mikey, who was clinging onto the roof, tried to keep themselves from falling out of the back of the truck.

Somehow Vern managed to stop the truck with the back end teetering precariously off the edge of a steep slope. "Go!" April shouted seeing more men with weapons approach. Vern put his foot on the accelerator to mover the truck forward but the spinning motion of the wheels caused the truck to tip backwards. Both adults and teen yelled as the truck shot down the slope backwards. Vern twisted the wheel in hopes of either turning the vehicle around or slowing it down. Miraculously the truck spun around. Now they were hurtling down the hill cab first.

As Vern fought to keep the out of control truck straight, Mikey poked his head down concealing some of the windscreen. "You need to keep going straight", he said to Vern before moving his head away allowing Vern an unobstructed view.

"Skye you need to keep your eyes open", April said as her niece fought to stay awake. Skye nodded and turned her face to the open window hoping the cold would help her stay awake. Suddenly the truck hit a huge pile of snow, the impact causing the passenger door to fly open. Skye who had been leaning against it was thrown out only just managing to grab the bar on the outside.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Skye!" both April and Raph shouted. April reached for her niece who took one hand off the bar to try and grab hers. The truck hit another pile of snow and Skye lost her grip.

"No! Donnie get me to her now!" Raph ordered his brother when they saw her land on the snow. Donnie used his Bo staff to swing Raph towards the teen who like them where still sliding down the slope. The red masked teen grabbed the teen when he reached her. Whether it was the impact of landing on the snow or what Sacks had done to her, Skye had passed out. Raph held onto her tightly while up ahead Leo had managed to grab both April and Vern and get them out of the van.

Thinking quickly, Leo used one of his Katanas in the cliff face to stop himself, April and Vern from falling further. Raph managed to come to a stop just before the cliff face himself. As Donnie and Mikey pulled up Leo, April and Vern; Raph sat up and looked down at the teen who was still unconscious in his arms.

"Skye", he whispered fighting back tears. Normally the hot head of the family he wasn't normally overly emotional. However when it came to Skye things were different. He barely knew her but he couldn't help but feel something for the teen. _I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of Sacks and Shredder for hurting you _Raph vowed.


	17. Showdown with Shredder

Skye regained consciousness when they reached the maintenance hatch. "Raph?" she said looking up at him from where she was still in his arms.

"Skye, you ok?"

"Peachy", the teen replied sarcastically.

"We're going to get you some help…"

"Beat the Shredder first", she interrupted.

Raph nodded "we're about to do more sliding. Hold on tight, though I'm not going to let you go"

"I trust you", Skye giving him a small smile. She buried her head into his neck as they hurtled down a giant water pipe. It felt like one crazy ride on a flume at a water park. Eventually the group reached the sub-basement floor. Raph set Skye down and immediately April went over to hug her.

"I'm ok Auntie"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you", the reporter said.

"You three should get out of here. Get to a safe distance", Leo said.

"Heck no. I'm not going anywhere", Skye protested. She was still feeling a little weak but was getting better.

"Skye…"

"No. We need to get our hands on that mutagen", the teen said firmly thankful that she was able to stay on her feet.

"She's right it'll be a good idea to have it as a contingency plan just in case", April agreed. She knew that her niece had a good point but she still wanted to get her to a hospital.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", Raph said.

"If we don't make it back bring the mutagen to Splinter. It can save his life", Leo instructed

"Will do but you'll all make it back. I have faith in your skills. Now go you're wasting time", Skye said

"Sack's Lab…"

"Is on the 36th floor, I know from the school trip", Sky interrupted.

"Well I've disabled the security system. Good luck", Don said to them.

"You too"

The three humans went off towards the stairs while the four turtles headed for the elevator. "Do you need to take a break?" April asked Skye as they hurried up the flights of stairs.

"No. do you?" Skye asked ignoring the dizzy feeling she was getting.

"Are you sure? I mean you have been through a lot…"

Skye stopped half way up a flight of stairs and turned to face her aunt. "Auntie this isn't the time to ask how I'm feeling. We've got to stop a mad man and his walking toaster from dispersing a toxic gas over the city which I have had the displeasure of experiencing first hand", she said crossly.

"Uh Skye? Your nose", Vern said. Skye wiped her nose with her sleeve

"Now can we keep moving?" she said starting up the stairs again. Vern and April exchanged looks before they followed her. They reached the lab and found Sacks standing by a machine that was currently extracting the mutagen from the turtle's blood.

"Skye wait out here", April said to her sternly.

"But"

"Please just stay here"

Sky nodded and watched the two adults enter the lab. The teen sat down on the floor rubbing her head. She stayed there until she heard gun fire. Skye shot up and ran into the Lab. "Skye?" Sacks said surprised to see her on her feet.

"Hiya Sacks", the teen said. She noticed the button for Halon gas on the wall and subtly gestured at it to the two adults. Vern and April saw it too and nodded. "You know I should really thank you for the mutagen works wonders on my complexion", Skye said walking towards him "but the nose bleeds are annoying".

"I'm sure that's something I'll work out but at least I know it works"

Vern took the opportunity to head over to the side and grab a microscope. "I'm glad you're happy it works because you're going to pay for what you did to my grandfather", Skye said. "Now April!" she shouted. The 28 year old scrambled to the button and hit it realising Halon gas over Sacks. Vern rushed at the man and struck him with the microscope but not before Sack managed to shoot him.

Skye shut off the Halon to allow herself and April to reach Vern safely. Thankfully Vern had only been shot in the shoulder.

"Skye! What are you doing?" April called to her niece as she snatched up the canister of mutagen and ran towards the stairs. The teen sprinted up the stairs every bone in her body screaming at her to stop. She stumbled on the steps but she gritted her teeth and carried on climbing.

"Shredder!" Skye shouted when she saw him on the roof "this is all that is left", she added waving the canister.

"Little girl that belongs to me", he said

"You want it? Come and get it you walking can opener"

The Shredder jumped and landed in front of the teen. Skye looked at the huge spire as it came crashing down. The Shredder ran at her sending them both off the roof. Skye screamed as she fell but luckily she manage to grab part of the spire. She hung there, her entire body feeling like it was burning. Shredder flung his blade at the piece she was holding on to making her fall once more. Her descent was stopped by a large green hand that had grabbed her wrist. Skye grinned when she saw it was Raph. She got an idea when Mikey had knocked one of Shredder's blades back at him and it got stuck in his armour.

"Swing me towards him!" she shouted. Raph swung Skye towards the Shredder at the same time as Leo threw his katana which embedded itself in the man's armour. The teen kicked the sword as hard as she could with both feet. The Shredder lost his grip and fell.

Raph helped Skye up so that she could hold onto the pipes to the spire. She was about to thank him when the spire creaked and started to fall in an uncontrollable manner. The teen quickly squeezed herself between the pipes so she was secure.

"I think this is it guys!" Donnie shouted

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

They all yelled as the spire stopped balancing precariously on the top edge of a giant billboard "I'm the one who licks the icing off of the pop tarts every morning!" Donnie confessed.

"I so didn't understand the meaning of Lost!" Mikey admitted.

"I would like to say that it was awesome meeting all of you!" Skye put in before she started screaming again as the spire continued to fall.

"Raph?" Leo asked.

"If this is our last moment together, I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was hard on you. Every time I yelled at you, threatened you and pushed you beyond your limits; was because I believed in each and every one of you. I love you and am proud to be your brother. Skye I just want to say that I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I have liked you since when we first met on the rooftop!"

"Uh Raph? We've made it", Donnie said. The red masked turtle had been too caught up in his confession that he hadn't noticed. Raph glanced over at Skye who was on the verge of passing out again. He got out from under the spire and removed the girl from the building part. Raph had to reluctantly leave Skye lying on the concrete as there were too many people around. He paused when pulling the manhole cover back in place and glanced back. Several by-standers were now around Skye one of which he heard was shouting about getting her an ambulance. _She's in safe hands now _he thought climbing down the ladder and moving the manhole cover back into place.


	18. Hospital

**Thanks to FallenArcAngel16, Thelustylemon for following my story**

**AliE96: yes I am going to do a sequel **

**ChelleNorlund: glad you like it. Raph does really care about Skye. I am going to do a story based on the 2016 sequel. **

**MegMoo: I assure you that Skye is not going to change. She is going to stay human although she's got mutagen running through her veins.**

* * *

April walked out up onto the rooftop of her apartment building where Raph asked her to meet him. "Hey Raph", she said when the red masked turtle emerged from the shadows.

"Hey April. How is Skye?"

"She's still unconscious I'm afraid"

"Could you give this to her when she wakes?" Raph asked holding out a green card. April took it.

"How's Master Splinter?"

"He's ok. Donnie says he's gonna fully recover from his injuries soon"

"That's good", April said happy to hear that.

"April I'm really sorry that you and Skye got involved. If it hadn't been for us Skye wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"It's not your fault Raph. I don't blame you or your brothers, the people I blame are Sacks and Shredder. Both of whom are in prison for a very long time. Listen I need to get some sleep because I'm going to the hospital early tomorrow. Goodnight Raph"

"April", Raph said as the red head started to walk back to the roof top door.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight"

April gave him a smile and went back inside. Raph internally groaned. He meant to talk to the woman about how he felt towards her niece. But he lost his nerve at the last minute.

* * *

~3 days later…~

"Skye?" April said when her niece began to stir in the hospital bed. The youngster opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"April? Where am I?" Skye asked still confused.

"You're in the hospital honey. You have been unconscious for the last three days"

"Three days?"

"Yes. After the spire landed on the ground, you were found not too far away unconscious by some by-standers", April explained.

"The guys. Are they ok?"

"They're fine so is Master Splinter. They left this for you", April said getting up and handing her a green card. Skye smiled as she read it.

"Who are the others from?" she asked seeing them.

"Your friends. Charlotte, Angel and Cody. There's one from your class", April replied gesturing to the big one.

"That's nice. You said I was unconscious for three days?"

"That's right"

"And was Clyde alright during that time? You looked after him?"

"I did and he's perfectly fine"

"Good. That's good. So when can I go home?"

"I honestly don't know Skye but now you're awake I'll get a doctor", April said before leaving. Skye waited patiently for her aunt to come back. Soon she did with a male doctor.

"Skye this is doctor McClain, he's the one who has been treating you the past few days"

"Well thank you for that. Now when do you think I can go home doc?"

"I'll have to take some tests and there will be some examinations just to make sure that everything is ok", doctor McClain said noting down her vitals on the machine on his clipboard.

"That's not answering my question. When can I go home?"

"If there are no problems then you'll be able to go home within a week"

"A week?"

"That's great doctor, thank you", April said quickly before Skye could say anything else.

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some food and I will be back later to take some tests", the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Great I'm going to be stuck here for a week", Skye grumbled

"It could be worse"

"How?"

"It could be two weeks"

Skye laughed at that "yes that's very true"

* * *

It was a few days later when Cody, Charlotte and Angel came to visit. "Hey little red. I come baring gifts", Charlotte said.

"Is it a sketch book because I keep asking my aunt to bring my one to me and she forgets"

"Sort of. It's the homework you've missed. One of the pieces is art", Charlotte replied before dropping a file onto the table at the end of the bed.

"Gee thanks goldilocks", Skye said sarcastically glaring at the file of missed work.

"You're welcome. I can help you with anything you don't understand"

"Thank you"

"How are you feeling Skye?" Cody asked. He'd been worried about her as he had seen the news which had mentioned that she was amongst those injured.

"Better thanks"

Angel nudged him "give her the thing"

"What thing?" Skye asked.

Cody handed her a small package "it's just a little get well soon gift", he said. Skye opened it and smiled at the bear that had a t-shirt with the words 'get well soon' on it.

"Thank you Cody"

"You're welcome. Um I was wondering once you're better if you wouldn't mind continuing our maths study sessions?"

"Of course. We could do some now if you have time"

"Well I've got hockey practice later but maybe we could do some tomorrow?"

"Sounds good"

The four of them chatted for a while before Charlotte and Cody had to leave. After they'd left Skye picked up the file and started looking through it.

The next day when Skye woke up she discovered a note on the end of her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Skye _

_April told us that you'd woken up and that you're much better. I'm not really good with things like this so I'm gonna just get to it._

_I'm sorry for what Sacks did to you. I wish I could've gotten there sooner maybe I could've prevented it. I feel guilty that you and April were put in the middle because you got hurt. I understand if you never want to see us again. _

_Once again I'm really sorry _

_Raph _

Skye sat back_ he must've come here last night. Strange I didn't hear him_ she thought "Skye you idiot Raph's a ninja. Of course you're not going to hear him", she said to herself. The teen re-read the note _I'll have to get April to tell them that I don't blame them for what happened to me _she thought.


	19. Discharged

Skye looked up from the homework she was trying to do when she heard someone enter. "Hey Cody"

"Hey red"

"Ready to learn more maths?"

"Only because you're teaching me"

Skye rolled her eyes "Just pull up a chair Jones"

"Yes miss", Cody said sitting down in the chair. He handed her his maths book and the study session began. "Red? Skye", Cody said prodding her as she'd trailed off part way through asking him a question and was looking as if she was thinking about something else.

"Hm?"

"You stopped asking a question. You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking", Skye said "where were we?" she asked.

"You were asking me a math question"

"Oh right um…"

"Look don't worry. We've done some studying today which has helped slightly. We can always do some more tomorrow"

"Sure. I'm sorry Cody"

"That's ok red. You've been through a lot. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"See you tomorrow"

A few more days passed until doctor McClain visited her with the results of her tests. Every day he'd taken blood and checked her vitals but never really told her what was going on which really annoyed the teen. "Hi doc. You look happy so whats the verdict?" Skye asked.

"All your tests have come back with no problems. By all accounts you are a healthy teenage girl"

"Does that mean I can go home?"

"It does indeed. I'll inform your aunt while I get you discharged"

"Thank you doctor McClain", Skye said trying to keep her excitement down.

"You're very welcome Skye"

* * *

"Clyde I'm home!" Skye shouted when she and April entered the flat. The woman watched as her niece made a beeline for her room. She went to the kitchen to make lunch for them while Skye reacquainted herself with her beloved pet. "Hey Clyde. I missed you buddy", she said picking him up from his home. She was pleased to see that the turtle was healthy. Skye put him back in his home and sent a text to Charlotte to let her know that she was home.

_Hey Goldilocks I'm back home finally!_

Skye also texted the Jones twins to also let them know as well. "Skye lunch is ready!" April called.

"Ok aunty!" the teen called back. "Clyde is looking really healthy, thank you for looking after him", she said tucking into her sandwich.

"You're welcome. He is part of the family"

After lunch Skye sat down at her desk to get on with her homework, which she still had a mountain of. April looked in on her a few hours later where she was hard at work completing her science. "Maybe you should take a break Skye. You have just come back from hospital", she said coming in.

"I'd love to but I've still a lot to do"

April crossed the room and took the work sheets "hey!" Skye protested.

"You can have these back after dinner. Please rest", April said.

"Yes April", Skye said although she was rather reluctant. She understood why April did it but that didn't mean she had to like it. As her aunt had taken her homework, she decided to get her sketch book out. Skye tapped her pencil on the paper trying to think of something to draw. She smiled when she got an idea and started to sketch. The teen paused after her phone vibrated with a text from Charlotte.

_Charlotte: that's great little red! Let me know when you r back school and if u need any help with the homework, give me a shout. _

_Skye: will do. Hopefully I'll be back school 2morrow but April might make me stay home 2 'rest'_

Charlotte texted her back moments later. _Charlotte: take all the time u need. U have been thru a lot. _

Skye continued to sketch away. It was around half an hour later when her phone buzzed again, this time it was Angel.

_Angel: hey girl. Glad to hear your home_

_Skye: yeah me too. _As she was replying to Angel, a text message came through from Cody.

_Cody: glad 2 hear it red. U gonna b school tomorrow?_

_Skye: I dunno. April will prob make me stay home another day. _

_Cody: that's ok. U should take all the time u need. If u r feeling up 2 it maybe we could do something this weekend? _

_Skye: what did u have in mind? _She texted back, interested.

_Cody: how would u feel about ice skating?_

_Skye: I'm not gr8 it_

_Cody: that ok coz I'm awesome it. I'll make sure u don't fall sweetheart_

Skye rolled her eyes at the cockiness of his text and the use of the nickname.

_Skye: thanks Case. Oh and don't call me sweetheart_

_Cody: Sorry red_

Skye set her phone aside and carried on with her sketch.

* * *

Later…

"Hey I'm going to call out for pizza. Do you want the usual?" April asked sticking her head around Skye's door.

"Yes please. Hey aunty what do you think?" Skye asked showing her the drawing.

"Ninja Clyde?" April asked with a raised brow.

"I think he would be cool as a ninja turtle", Skye replied.

"Possibly. I'll give you a shout when the pizza is here"

"Ok April"

Skye got up and went to the kitchen to grab some lettuce for Clyde. "Hey Clyde what do think?" she asked showing him the picture. "Chew on the lettuce if you like it", she said and he did so "yeah I thought so".

April called her when the pizza had come. After finishing, the woman gave Skye back her worksheets and she went back to her room to continue working on it.

_"What the hell?" Skye asked seeing that she was in a glass box on top of the roof of Sacks tower "Hey! Hey! Somebody let me out!" she shouted hammering on the glass. _

_"You want to be let out little girl?" the Shredder asked coming up to the box. Before Skye could say anything he began pushing the box. _

_"No no! Please!" the teen begged as the box teetered on the edge. Skye screamed as she and the box tumbled through the air when the Shredder shoved the box over the edge. _

_"SKYE!" she heard Raph yell. _

Skye woke sitting up, pale and shaking. "Skye are you ok? I heard you scream", April said worried.

"I was stuck in a box a-and Shredder was there and h-he pushed me and the box off of Sacks Tower", Skye stuttered tears starting to run down her face. April sat down on the bed and hugged her niece.

"It's wasn't real honey. It's just a nightmare", she said trying to reassure her.

"It felt so real"

"Well it isn't real. You don't have to worry about the Shredder coming after you, he's gone and Sacks is in prison"

"I know", Skye mumbled "will you stay with me please?"

"Of course", April said. Both aunt and niece eventually fell asleep curled up together on Skye's bed.


	20. back to school

"Thanks for staying with me last night Aunty", Skye said to her the next day.

"You're very welcome honey. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. And because I do…"

"You're not going back to school today", April said interrupting her.

"But why?"

"I just want to make doubly sure that you are well enough. You've been through a lot"

"I know I have but April I am ready to go back to school. Look I know things aren't going to be the same not with what happened however, I need to go. Please", Skye pleaded.

"Alright. But if you feel like you can't cope just ring me and I'll come pick you up"

"I promise"

Skye barely managed to get off her bike when she was attacked by a person with blonde hair. "Ah char get off me!" she exclaimed trying to keep her balance so she didn't fall back into her bike.

"Sorry I'm just excited that you're back", Charlotte said moving back allowing her to breathe.

"Charlotte you saw me days ago at the hospital"

"I know but this is different. You're actually back at school"

"Yes I am"

"Hey red", they heard Cody say behind them.

"Hi Cody. You aren't going to hug me to death too are you?"

"Nope don't worry"

"I won't either", Angel promised.

"Good because I don't think my ribs could take another beating like that", Skye said and Charlotte swatted the back of her head.

During the lessons Skye could feel her classmates giving her sympathetic looks but she kept her focus on the teacher at the front. "I'll meet you out by our tree. Just going to grab some lunch", Charlotte said as they left the classroom.

"See you in a bit", Skye said. She walked to the tree and sat down. While she waited for her best friend, she got out her sketch book. Skye was in the process of new drawing when two shadows fell over the page. The teen looked up and saw Sam and Brad standing there. "What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Why?"

"Look I know we both have teased and bullied you…"

"That's an understatement. The dodge ball for example", Skye said interrupting Sam.

"And we're sorry. You didn't deserve any of what we did to you"

Skye was extremely confused by their behaviour "ok who are you two and what have you done with Sam and Brad? Because you look like them but you're not acting like them"

"When we found out what had happened to you during that incident a few days ago, we felt really bad about teasing you and hitting you with that dodge ball"

"So what how about it Winters? Can we let bygones be bygones?" Brad asked. Skye considered telling them to shove off but if they were willing to try and be friends how could she pass this opportunity up?

Skye stood "that simple apology isn't enough but it's a start", she said.

"Great. See you around Winters", Sam said. Skye watched the pair of them go still rather confused by what had just happened.

"You ok little red? You look kinda confused", Charlotte said when she approached after getting her lunch.

"Sam and Brad just apologised for bullying me. They want to try and be friends"

"Seriously? Did you say yes?"

"Yeah. They sounded sincere so I thought why not"

"Blimey", Charlotte said sitting down.

"You said it goldilocks", Skye agreed also sitting down.

* * *

Later…

"Hey Skye I'm just heading out. Vern wants me to meet him", April said poking her head around her niece's bedroom door.

"Meet you? Why?"

"I'm not sure. He just said to meet him"

"Maybe it's for a date"

"I highly doubt that"

"Oh come on. I've seen the way he looks at you and his poor attempts to flirt. He likes you", Skye said. "Question is do you like him?"

April didn't answer her, instead she said "I'm going to head out now. I want you to come with me"

"Why? I'm a big girl auntie"

"I know but I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"If that's what you want then maybe you should follow me around school"

"Just get your jacket Skye"

The teen saluted "yes mam", she said getting up and grabbing her hoodie. The two of them cycled out to where Vern wanted April to meet him. "Nice wheels Vern", Skye commented.

"Thanks Skye", the camera man said less than enthused that the teen was there "It's good to see that you're looking better".

"Thank you. You don't need to be nice Vern. I know that you'd rather I wasn't here with you two in this creepy overpass"

"Well I figured your aunt would rather meet up here than in some fancy restaurant"

"So whats with the new car?" April asked.

"Channel 6 gave it to me after my old work vehicle went boom. I was told not to put a scratch in it. But as if lightening is going to strike twice", Vern explained. Skye had to hold back a laugh at that. _That may come back to bite you Vern _she thought knowing the company they keep and the likelihood that his shiny new car is going to be either blown up or crushed like a tin can.

Vern turned when he heard a horn behind him. His face fell when he saw the turtles but both April and Skye where happy to see them. "What are you guys doing here?" April asked walking over to the van, Skye and Vern following.

"We figured we owed you a thanks for keeping our secret", Leo replied.

"You had a lot to gain from telling people about us. But you had our backs", Raph added. He was glad to see that Skye was out of the hospital and looking well.

"That's what families are for Raph", April said smiling. The red masked turtle returned the smile.

"You guys drive now?" Vern asked.

"Yeah man I pimped this bad boy out. Got a 42-inch plasma with the NBA package, shave ice machine, 7.1 digital surround sound", Donnie said proudly.

"Very nice", Skye said sounding like she approved.

"Check out the bass, bra", Mikey said pressing a button. Instead of music, a missile came up and out from the top of the van. Much to Vern's dismay it blew up his new 'Fenwick Express'.

"Looks like lightning struck twice", Skye commented.

"My bad", Mikey said apologising "just figuring out the buttons".

"Maybe you should read the instructions before you start pressing buttons. Preferably before you accidently blow something else up", Skye suggested.

"We better get out of here", Leo said hearing the sirens. "Want a ride home?" he asked.

"You know what? I think we're gonna take the subway", April replied.

"Actually auntie would you mind if they dropped me home? Please", Skye said before giving her aunt a puppy dog look, something she hadn't done for a while. The reporter sighed

"Fine but straight home. No going off anywhere as you've got school tomorrow"

"Thanks April! Oh what about my bike?"

"Vern can push it"

"Alright. I'll see you at home", Skye said hugging her aunt. "Thanks", she said as Raph helped her into the van.

"You sure you don't wanna come? I've got a real nice song that's all cued up. It's special, girl. For us", Mikey said and his brothers started to protest. Much to their dismay he started singing. Leo drove away as Mikey hung out the back singing to April.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby_

_The skies'll be blue_

_For all my life!_

Skye laughed at his out of tune singing and how Raph was trying to pull him back inside to stop him from embarrassing himself further.


	21. Merry Christmas!

Hey guys and girls!

Maethoriel Artemis here. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

I hope you all have a lovely day today and get lots of presents!

Fingers crossed for 2017 to be an awesome year!


End file.
